


My Whole World

by BabyBoomBoom0029



Series: On Your Side: The Chronicles of Danny and Linda Reagan [22]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Another adoption for cute kids to change names to Reagan, Drama, F/M, Family, Grace has 'boy' problems, Love, Naked Danny, Overprotective Reagan men, Sean gets married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 32,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoomBoom0029/pseuds/BabyBoomBoom0029
Summary: Sergeant Danny Reagan was always prepared. He had survival kits in the trunk of every family members car. He could GPS his kids to and from school. He made sure the generator was up and running before any storm hit. The Reagan home was practically a fortress. When Sergeant Danny Reagan and Detective Jamie Reagan take their wives on a double date in the city on New Year's Eve, Danny never prepared for what was about to happen. There was no way to prepare for one of the largest massacres the City had seen in years.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place right after 'Tell Her I Loved Her'.  
> And just so everyone is on the same timeline and everything-  
> Jack(26yrs)/Kathleen(26yrs) have Maddie(2yrs) & Gus(newborn) they've been married 2yrs  
> Sean(23yrs)/Lucy(22yrs) have Charlie(4yrs-PreK), Ava & Emma(almost 3yrs-PreK) they're engaged  
> Grace(9yrs-4th Grade)  
> Sam & Faith(7yrs-2nd Grade)  
> Spense(newborn)  
> Jamie(35yrs)/Margaret(33yrs) have Will(14mo) they have been married 1yr  
> Danny(45yrs)/Linda(45yrs) have been married 27yrs
> 
> I think that's all the important people. LOL.

Sergeant Danny Reagan never imagined his life would turn out like this. A loving wife, six kids, three grandchildren, soon to be five grandchildren, two daughter-in-laws. He even had a baby nephew to spoil. Life had thrown its share of curveballs at the Sergeant but it never kept him down. Danny's newborn son was only a week old when he had to return to work. A cop was killed putting all available hands on duty. Finally, after forty-eight long grueling hours the murderer was taken down without any more injuries to the NYPD. Danny locked the large wood door to his home behind him. He walked through the house as usual when he came home late. He checked the locks on the windows and doors and set the security alarm before heading upstairs. Danny peeked in on Grace and Faith. They were getting so big. It was much too fast for his liking. Danny's next stop was Sam's bedroom. He was sound asleep with his Paw Patrol stuffed dog under his arm. Danny hoped Sam never outgrew his innocence. Everyone knew Sam was more immature than the rest of his peers but it didn't change a thing about him. Danny and Linda worked with the speech language pathologist at the school and the special education department. No formal diagnosis had been made but even if it was, it wouldn't change a thing. Danny made sure Sam's nightlight was on before closing the door behind him. He frowned seeing a soft glow coming from the nursery. Spense must be awake. Danny hoped Linda had been able to get some sleep. Handling four kids after a long day home with a newborn wasn't always easy. Danny couldn't help the smile that spread across his face when he approached the door and heard his wife singing softly.

Linda was curled up in the glider rocker with little Spense in her arms. He'd woken up with a loud wail a little over an hour ago. Linda fed him a bottle, changed his pajamas and was now rocking him to sleep, "Baby mine, don't you cry. Baby mine, dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine." Linda sang softly, "Little one, when you play. Pay no heed what they say. Let your eyes sparkle and shine, never a tear, baby of mine." Linda placed a kiss to Spense's forehead, "If they knew all about you. They'd end up loving you too. All those same people who scold you, what they'd give just for the right to hold you." Linda smiled as Spense's eyes closed content in his Mommy's arms, "From your head down to your toes. You're not much, goodness knows. But, you're so precious to me, sweet as can be, baby of mine." Linda rocked her son for a few more quiet minutes while she hummed softly, having no idea Danny was standing in the doorway, his heart swelling with love for his wife as she cared for their son. Linda carefully laid Spenser down in the crib on his back. She pulled a second pacifier closer to him in case he woke up again she could easily find it in the crib, "I love you." Linda stood beside the crib watching him sleep. When she turned around she smiled wider seeing Danny in the doorway. She put a finger up to her lips silently telling him to be quiet. Linda turned out the lamp before closing the bedroom door behind her, "Hi." She leaned up to kiss her husband.

Danny wrapped his arms around her waist, "I love you." Danny sighed as he pulled Linda to him.

"I love you." Linda replied unsure of why Danny looked so emotional.

"I'm so incredibly amazed by you. I love you so much, Linda. There is not a moment that passes that I don't realize exactly how lucky I am. Thank God for you." Danny spilled his heart out in the middle of the hallway.

"Are you okay?" Linda asked wondering if it was a case he was working on that was upsetting him like this.

"I'm perfect." Danny smiled.

"Okay." Linda nodded, "If you're sure."

"I'm sure." Danny kissed her lips sweetly, "How long was he up for?" He nodded to Spense's bedroom.

"A little over an hour or so." Linda smiled, "Not long. Just needed to be fed and changed."

"And rocked. And loved." Danny grinned.

"C'mon." Linda took Danny's hand and led him down the hall to their bedroom, "Did you eat dinner?" Linda asked as Danny put his gun away.

"At the precinct. I picked something up. I not hungry anyway. I'm just tired. I could probably sleep for a week though." Danny unbuttoned his shirt tossing it into the dirty hamper.

Linda nodded her head as she unabashedly stared at him as he shucked off his pants, "I can imagine. You haven't really been home the last couple of days. How's the case?" She asked.

"Got the perp and no one else got hurt." Danny pulled his tank top off to change into a clean one. He rolled his shoulder back and winced feeling a sharp pain.

"What happened?" Linda was on her feet standing behind him almost instantly. She spotted a bruise on the back of his shoulder.

"I'm fine. Just hit my shoulder." Danny moved to get a new shirt from his drawer.

"Don't move." Linda swatted his arm. She gently pressed around the bruise then scanned the rest of his back for any new scar or mark. Danny let out a soft sigh as he felt her nails lightly scratch their way down to the small of his back then back up again.

"Linda. I'm okay. It's just my shoulder." Danny tried to convince her.

Linda pressed a soft, warm kiss to the dark bruise, "Okay." Linda said after finding nothing else wrong with her husband.

Danny turned to face his wife who was still staring at him with careful eyes, "If it was something I'd have called or texted you. This will be fine tomorrow or the next day." He watched Linda nod her head before resting it on his shoulder, "How was your day?" He loosely wrapped his arms around her.

"It was okay. Spense and I had a nice quiet day at home. The other kids were rowdy when they got home from school. But not more so than normal. It was a good day." Linda smiled.

"I'm glad you had a good day." Danny slid his tank top on while Linda climbed back into bed.

"Yeah. Spense and I discovered that if he lays on his belly on top of my chest we both can get a nap at the same time." Linda smiled, "He's so tiny. He just fits perfectly. I miss babies this small."

Danny laid down next to his wife, "You're an amazing mother."

"It's because I have a husband who is equally an amazing father." Linda kissed her husband.

"I mean it, Linda. I don't know what I'd ever do without you." Danny ran his fingers through her hair.

"It's a good thing you'll never have to find out, then." Linda snuggled close to Danny, tangling their legs together as she rested her head on his chest.

"I love you." Danny yawned. He'd been running the last few days on little to no sleep. He was exhausted.

"I love you more." Linda laced their fingers together as she closed her eyes.

"I love you the most." Danny squeezed her tight holding her close while they both fell asleep. Danny finally had the day off tomorrow. He'd be able to stay home, spend time with his newborn son and with his wife. Time together had been scarce recently. Danny felt bad that he basically dropped a baby in her lap then went to work but duty called. Danny kissed the top of Linda's head before drifing off to sleep for the night praying Spense would sleep for most of it.


	2. Chapter 2

The following day after the kids were gone to school Linda was folding the laundry in the living room while Spense took a nap. Danny was watching some sports program while the couple enjoyed the quiet time in the house.

Linda had been talking about Halloween coming up and how excited the kids were. The whole family decided they'd trick or treat together. It would just be easier for everyone to have extra eyes on kids, plus they were spending most of the Sunday after church at the Halloween fair in Bay Ridge, then dinner as usual, then they were out for trick or treating. Linda talked about how Jamie and Margaret were going to dress up with Jamie being a Jet's football player, Margaret as the referee, and little Will dressed up like a football. Jack and Kathleen had decided to put his police uniform to double duty. Jack and Maddie were going as police officers, Kathleen was a robber and she planned on carrying baby Gus around in the Ergo carrier made to look like a bag of money. Maddie was so excited to dress up like a real police officer just like her Daddy. Sean, Lucy, and the kids were all dressing up Ninja Turtles with Lucy being April O'Neil. Linda had very little luck as she started trying to figure out what they were going to dress up as for the holiday. Danny hadn't really given Linda any input and all Grace wanted was to do a whole family costume again this year. Faith couldn't make up her mind. She wanted to be everything and Sam couldn't decide between a pirate or Superman. Linda wondered what she'd dress Spense up as for his first Halloween. She looked over at Danny who seemed to be spacing out while watching the TV, "Did you hear me?" Danny nodded his head wordlessly, "What do you think? Pirates for everyone?" She asked him. Grace would get a family costume and be able to wear a skirt, Sam liked pirates, and Faith would be happy to dress up and carry around a toy sword. Danny nodded his head again without replying to his wife, "I could go as a bar wench." Linda watched Danny nod his head, "In one of those really low cut, costumes that really show off my boobs. Maybe even some stockings with a skirt that has a slit all the way up to my hip."

"Yup. Sounds good Babe." Danny said, still not paying attention to her.

Linda smirked, "Maybe I instead of the long skirt with a slit, I could wear a mini-skirt. Make sure it just barely covers my ass so when I bend down to tend to the kids you get an eye full." Linda giggled softly wondering what it would take to get Danny's brain back to Earth.

"Whatever you want Baby." Danny sighed, his eyes still stuck on the TV.

Linda thought for a moment. She looked at the time on her phone. They probably had another half-hour before Spense woke up. Linda hooked her fingers in the collar of her sweater and stared at her chest for a moment, "Hey, Babe. I was thinking of getting breast implants. You know, make them really nice and big and full. Like, double or even triple the size now. What do you think?" When she didn't get an immediate response she upped her teasing, "Or maybe I'll just get the nipples pierced. That would be fun. Especially if I took off my clothes right now and danced naked on the coffee table."

That seemed to snap Danny out of his trance, "What!? What are you doing with your boobs!? What are you talking about!?" Danny asked quickly. Linda snorted with laughter, "What are you talking about? Leave your boobs alone. Your boobs are fine. I mean, they're yours but just...What?"

"Trust me. I'm not doing anything to my boobs. But I've been talking to you for about ten minutes now and you've been out of it." Linda's giggles died down, "Are you okay?" She asked seriously.

"I'm sorry Honey." Danny sighed, "Just thinking about stuff."

Linda got up from her spot on the couch to sit in Danny's lap in the chair he was in, "About anything I can help you with?"

"The case. You. The kids. Us. Everything." Danny wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her so she wouldn't fall if he shifted.

"What part of that is causing the most stray thoughts?" Linda wondered.

"You. But not in a bad way." Danny rushed to say, "You're just on my mind."

Linda rested her head on Danny's shoulder, "Whatever you need Danny. I'm here." Linda said knowing how some cases affected him more than others.

"I know." Danny nodded his head. He kissed his wife's lips slowly, "Now. Tell me again what you were talking about?" Danny requested. This time thoroughly listening to his wife while she rambled about the holidays coming up. How Lucy had asked for Linda's help to plan the wedding and how Linda couldn't wait to celebrate Spense's first holidays this winter. The couple sat together until Spense woke up from his morning nap. Danny held the little boy tight in his arms as he gently fed him a bottle. Once fed and content Danny returned to the living room with a clean but wide awake baby. With Spense held close in one arm and Linda curled up to his side, with his other draped around her shoulders, while some made for TV movie she would inevitably cry at the end of play on the living room TV; All Danny could think about was how lucky he was to have Linda as his wife. How he couldn't have ever imagined a life without her by his side. He didn't know that the thought of being a widower would come close to a possible reality before the year was over.


	3. Chapter 3

Halloween came and went with sugar highs in every Reagan household. Sean surprised Lucy with a big birthday party for her twenty-second birthday. Thanksgiving was spent with a house full of family and an early Black Friday shopping day for Kathleen, Linda, Margaret, and Lucy. The women spent over budget but had a fun day of dining, bonding, and picking out Christmas gifts while the Reagan men spent the day with a house full of kids. December rolled in with a snow storm that knocked out power throughout all of Manhatten, parts of Queens, and most of Brooklyn. The whole city was shut down while the snow dumped feet all over the city covering it in a thick, white blanket. Danny was lucky to be home when the snow started to fall. Sean was stuck at work but the house in Staten Island still had power. Jack and Kathleen's back up generator kicked on keeping them safe and warm through the storm. Out in Queens, Jamie and Margaret were one of the lucky ones still with power. With Margaret pulling an extra shift at the hospital Jamie was home with Will trying not to worry about his wife. The backup generator at Danny and Linda's had kicked on and off all night. Danny and Frank had already restarted it twice. Danny and Linda had finally gotten the little kids to bed. They were excited for no school tomorrow and to watch the snow fall. It seemed even baby Spense wanted to stay awake all night. Linda walked downstairs after putting Spense to sleep. She picked up her mug of cocoa she'd left on the coffee table, grabbed the throw blanket from the couch and sat watching the fire in the fireplace slowly flicker. She wondered how Danny was doing putting Sam and the girls to bed.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked as he walked downstairs. Danny walked into the living room to see his wife, wrapped up in a blanket, sitting in front of the fireplace with a mug in her hands.

"The fire is dying out." Linda said. She'd started up the fireplace after dinner with the kids when power first cut out. They'd made smores and roasted marshmallows while Danny and Frank got the generator started.

Danny sat down on the floor next to his wife, "Despite the no power for a little while they seemed like they had a good night."

"I just hope it doesn't kick back out again." Linda sighed. The winds had picked up which kept knocking the generator out, "I don't want it to get too cold. Especially for Spense." 

"I'll check on it before we head upstairs for the night." Danny stretched his legs out on the floor.

"I'm glad you were home tonight." Linda said honestly. She didn't have to worry about him driving home in the storm. She didn't have to worry about not being able to keep the power on. She knew not every family was so lucky tonight.

"Me too." Danny leaned over to kiss her cheek. He watched as the light from the fire lit his wife's body. It never ceased to amaze him just how beautiful she was.

Linda leaned against Danny's side throwing the blanket over him too, "There's going to be a lot of snow to dig out of tomorrow." 

"Yeah. But Grace was already asking when she can wake me up to start shoveling." Danny laughed. He pulled his wife close to his side, "I think she just wants to play in it."

"Probably." Linda smiled.

The two sat quietly in each other embrace as the fire flickered, "I'll be right back." Danny took Linda's empty mug.

"Where are you going?" Linda watched as he walked out of the room. She waited for a few minutes wondering what he had in mind. Danny walked back in the living room with a bowl of marshmallows, two glasses, and a bottle of wine, "What is this?" Linda asked surprised to see what he'd gone to get.

"If we're going to sit in front of a fire we might as well have some wine and the kids had all the fun of roasting marshmallows. Now it's our turn." Danny tossed another log on the fire and poked it around, "Here." He poured them each a glass of wine. Danny handed Linda a skewer with a marshmallow stuck on top.

Linda giggled, "Marshmallows and wine. Very classy." 

"Always." Danny grinned. He stuck the marshmallow in the fire letting it catch a flame before blowing it out. He watched as Linda perfectly roasted hers to a golden brown, "I was thinking."

"Those are the three most dangerous words you could ever say." Linda teased as she took a bite of her marshmallow.

Danny smirked, "Very funny." He grinned, "Maybe we could sneak out of the house for New Year's Eve." 

"Like a date night?" Linda asked.

"Yeah. Like a date night. We can have a nice dinner out, then go watch the ball drop in Times Square." Danny kissed her slowly. Danny wrapped his arms around his wife, "You're pretty." He tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"I love you." Linda kissed his lips, "I think date night for New Year's Eve sounds like a great idea." She sipped the last of her wine. Linda was about to speak again when a large ' **BOOM!'** hit the house causing Linda to jump in fear. The lights died instantly leaving Danny and Linda left with just the low light from the fire, "What was that?"

Danny rubbed Linda's back in slow circles. He felt her trembling in his arms, "It's okay. I think something hit the generator. It's alright." He pressed a kiss to her neck, "Stay here. I'll go check it out." Danny untangled himself from his wife and stood.

"You'll need help getting it running again." Linda got to her feet.

Danny knew she was right. He didn't want his wife outside in the hail, and the bitter cold but he couldn't deny the fact that he'd need help with the generator, "Okay." Danny and Linda slipped on their snow boots and coats before walking out the back door of the house. Danny was right. Something hit the generator. Though, he didn't expect it to be a tree branch. Danny and Linda spent almost twenty minutes in the hail and snow getting the branch off the generator and another fifteen getting it started again. When they came in Linda felt as if she was cold to her bones. Her cheeks were rosy red as was the tip of her nose. Linda shivered from head to toe. Her pants were wet where the snow seeped into them and her hair was matted to her head with chunks of ice and snow stuck to it.

"C'mon." Danny helped peel off her coat and boots, "Let's get warmed up." Danny filled the kettle to make them both a cup of tea.

"I'll go get us some dry clothes." Linda started to leave the room only to be pulled into the living room by Danny.

"You sit here." He put a blanket around her, "I'll go get dry clothes." He said more concerned with his wife than himself.

Linda tossed another log on the fire to get it roaring once again. Danny was back downstairs with a pair of fleece pajama pants and one of his sweatshirts for her and thick sweatpants and a sweatshirt for himself, "Here." Danny walked over to her.

"It's freezing." Linda commented. 

Danny nodded his head, "Let's get these wet clothes off." Danny tugged Linda's shirt up and over her head.

"Your fingers are cold." Linda smiled feeling the tips of Danny's fingers creep up the sides of her body as he undressed her.

"Maybe you should warm them up." Danny flirted.

Linda pressed her lips to his. Danny reached around Linda's back, unclasping her bra. She wrapped her arms around his neck, "You know they say body heat is really the best way to warm up." Linda tipped her head back giving Danny easier access to his neck as his lips traveled downward.

"Well, if that's what the experts say." Danny smirked. Linda gasped as he unexpectedly bit her leaving a mark beside her tattoo on her chest. Danny pulled back briefly to take off his shirt and toss it aside.

Linda placed her hands on his chest raking her nails over his muscles. She'd seen her husband naked countless times, yet her breath still caught in her throat every time. She studied every mark, every scar on his body. Her fingers ghosted over the ridges of his scars and the shallow valleys created between his muscles. Danny's lips continued their exploration of Linda's neck. Migrating south, down her collarbone to her chest. With a quick movement, Danny lifted his wife off the ground to lay her on the blanket in front of the fire. Danny could see the redness on Linda's skin from being too cold. He covered her body with his as she worked on his belt. Once she succeeded in getting the belt undone Danny aided in sliding his pants and boxers off. 

Danny pulled Linda's sweatpants and panties off in one swoop, "God you're gorgeous." Danny said breathlessly as he stared at his wife's body. 

Linda blushed under her husband's gaze. She wrapped her hands around his neck pulling his lips to hers. Linda flipped them around so she could work her way down her husband's body. Danny's fingers tangled in his wife's hair as she teased him. When she was sure he was almost to his breaking point she backed off and climbed back up his body keeping him simmering with her hand still taunting him. Linda's lips once again found her husbands, both of them breathing the other in as they melted into each other. Danny carefully rolled them over, taking Linda's arms and holding them above her head. He carefully searched her eyes for any sign of hesitation with him restraining her. Linda nodded her head letting him know she was okay before he moved another inch. Danny kneeled, tossing Linda's legs up over his shoulders before slowly teasing her. Linda sighed heavily once she felt her body start to hum. Danny took his time alternating the use of his fingers to keep her on edge. Circling her skin at different paces. Roughly pinching then softly caressing. Linda balled her hands into fists as her body shook with pleasure. Once she could breathe again she watched as Danny picked up the pace. Her hands gripped his forearms as he roughly searched for his own high. Danny tipped over the edge stalling his movements for a moment. Linda watched as Danny's chest rose and fell. His fingertips pressing into her hips, sure to leave a mark when he removed them. Danny laid beside his wife on the floor to catch his breath. He cupped her chin turning her face to his, his lips meeting hers in a passionate kiss, "I love you." Danny wrapped an arm around his wife's body.

"I love you more." Linda hooked her leg around his waist.

"I love you the most." Danny sealed his words with a kiss. Danny felt Linda shudder from the chill still in the air, "Here." He tugged the blanket free and wrapped it over the two of them, "Better?" He asked.

Linda nodded her head, "Much warmer. The experts were right." Linda placed her head on his chest leaving a kiss to the scar above his heart, "We should get clothes on though. In case a kid or your father comes down."

"Five more minutes." Danny ran his fingers through her hair, "Just five minutes. I don't think I can move right now even if I wanted to."

Linda propped herself up on one elbow while her other hand traced nonsense patterns on her husband's chest using the scars and muscles as a guide, "Do you think you'll ever get tired of me?" Linda asked. 

Danny looked up at her, clearly confused, "What?" 

"I was talking to Shelby from work and she mentioned that she and her husband hadn't had sex in years. She had questioned him about it and he said he was tired of her. That it wasn't fun and exciting anymore." Linda explained.

"That will never happen to us." Danny promised. He leaned up to kiss Linda softly, "Sex with you is always exhilarating, fun, amazing, loving, perfect. I could never get tired of you or having sex with you. Part of what makes sex so great is that I love you and you love me." Danny told her, "I'll never get tired of you."

"Are you sure?" Linda bit her bottom lip.

"What do you think?" Danny asked her. He pulled her down to kiss her deeply when the sound of the screaming kettle rang through the first floor of the house.

"I think we should get dressed before that wakes your father and take this to our bedroom." Linda grinned. Danny nodded his head. He and Linda slipped into dry clothes as the fire finally died out. Danny made them each a cup of tea while Linda tossed the wet dirty clothes in the laundry room to be washed tomorrow. Danny secured the house as he followed his wife up to their bedroom where he'd worship her body for a second time that night, to prove his point to her. He'd never get tired of his wife. It wasn't possible. He loved her with every ounce of his soul. He couldn't imagine life without her by his side. He prayed he'd never have to.


	4. Chapter 4

A week later found Linda out shopping with most of the Reagan women. Erin and Nicky had declined the invitation to go dress shopping with Lucy. The first thing they looked for was dresses for all the girls. Lucy had mentioned she didn't have a large family and they were doing the wedding on a budget, however, she really wanted all the little girls to be able to find and wear whatever pretty dark blue dress they wanted. She wanted to make sure all the girls felt like princesses for the day. Lucy and Sean had planned on getting married in the Reagan family church then they were headed back to Danny and Linda's for the reception. They weren't concerned with anything flashy and big. The only large expense was going to be Lucy's dress. And even that she budgeted for, refusing to spend too much on it.

"Grace, Faith, Ava, Emma, and Maddie." Lucy crouched down, "What color are we looking for today?" She asked.

"Blue!" Ava shouted loud.

"Dark blue!" Grace raised her hand.

"Blue like Daddy!" Faith said knowing Daddy always wore his special blue uniform when they went somewhere fancy.

"Good job you three!" Lucy smiled, "Okay. Let's see what we can find."

Grace held Faith's hand as they started looking around the store with their Mommy and Aunt Margaret. Lucy wandered over a few aisles with Ava and Emma while Kathleen pushed Maddie in the stroller looking for a dress. Grace was the first one to spot a dress she liked.

"Mommy! Look!" Grace pointed to the navy blue dress hanging on the rack, "Look at the pretty flowers! And the sparkles on the bow!" 

"Very pretty. Let's see." Linda looked for the right size, "We have to try it on and see how it fits. I'm not sure Daddy would like the sleeves though." Linda thought out loud. She knew how Danny could get with his daughter's clothes. He already didn't like that she wanted to wear a two piece bathing suit and thin tank tops in the summer, "Daddy might want you to wear a sweater or a shrug. But we'll see how it looks first. Okay?"

"What's a shrug?" Grace asked.

"It's like a thin little jacket that doesn't button up. You know how sometimes Mommy wears a dress and I put on that little jacket thing that you always say looks like it's see-through because it's lace?" Linda tried to jog her daughter's memory.

"The black thing?" Grace tried to think of what she was talking about.

"Yes. The black thing. That's a shrug." Linda smiled.

"Oh okay." Grace nodded her head.

"Look at what I found for Maddie." Kathleen said excitedly pushing Maddie towards Linda. She held up a tiny dress with a tulle skirt and flowers along the waist line.

"That is adorable. You're going to be so cute!" Linda practically squealed.

"Hey, Linda. What do you think of this? Ava likes it but Emma doesn't. So they won't match." Lucy held up a simple navy blue dress with rhinestones embellishing the middle and a tulle skirt flared when spun.

"I thought we weren't matching?" Linda double-checked.

"They don't have to. I just think the twins look cute when they do." Lucy smiled warmly.

"The dress is really cute. What does Emma like?" Linda walked over to her leaving Faith and Grace with Margaret and Kathleen and Maddie.

Lucy held up a very simple plain blue dress with a flower on the side of it, "Emma likes this one." 

"I love that one. It's so cute for her." Linda grinned, "I think if none of the other girls are matching except for color than the twins don't have to match either. Plus then no one has to settle and wear something they don't love. They can all have their own special dress."

"That's a good point. Okay. I'll let them not match too." Lucy took both dresses off the rack to try on her girls.

"We found one for Faith." Margaret held it up to show Linda the short sleeve blue dress.

"It's so pretty Mommy!" Faith bounced with excitement.

"Good job Faith. That's beautiful." Linda said, "Okay. That's everyone. Let's go try them on."

After a few minutes of helping girls in and out of clothes and dresses, grabbing second sizes and trying them on again all the girls were in their special blue dresses.

"Awww." Margaret smiled.

"They are so cute!" Kathleen said.

"You are all so pretty!" Lucy grinned wide.

"Everyone stand together so I can take a picture." Linda pulled her phone out to snap a photo. She couldn't help the happiness that filled her heart. She was enjoying every second of helping plan Lucy and Sean's wedding. Linda couldn't wait to see Danny's reaction to their little girls looking so grown up.

* * *

Danny Reagan was sitting at home with Sam and Spense. They were watching an old cop movie Danny watched when he was a kid. Spense was curled up in his Daddy's arms while Sam sat on the floor rolling Hot Wheels cars around only half-paying attention to the movie.

"Oh, this is the best part." Frank smiled as he walked into the living room.

"No way. The best part is the car chase with the guy driving backward while shooting the shotgun." Danny shook his head.

"That whole scene was so unrealistic. I'm telling you. This showdown between these brothers is the best part." Frank shook a hand at the TV.

"Nope. Even Pop used to say the car chase was the best. Not as good as **Bullet** but still pretty darn good." Danny smiled.

"Nothing beats **Bullet**." Frank said.

Danny grumbled when his phone rang. He was hoping he wouldn't get called in over the weekend. Danny's frown was replaced when he saw a message from his wife. Danny pulled up the picture of all the little girls, "Oh wow. They look too grown up."

"Who does?" Frank asked.

Danny handed Frank his phone, "Look at Grace. She can't wear that. She looks too big. She was just a baby." 

"She's nine. Wow. They all grew so fast. Even Maddie. Look at her." Frank sighed, "Lucy's girls look beautiful. They all do."

"Faith was so little. She still has monster spray under her bed." Danny looked down at Spense who was sucking on a Jet's pacifier, "You can't grow up. Stay little. Just stay right here in Daddy's arm. Don't grow up."

Frank smiled fondly at his son talking to his grandson, "I feel like you blink and you miss it." 

"I can't believe she's this big already. And it happened with Sean and Jack. They have kids and wives. I just didn't see Grace as a big girl like this yet. Wow." Danny stared at the picture a little longer.

"Daddy." Sam tugged at his pant leg, "Look. I gots two." He held up two of the same Hot Wheels police cars, "Dey da thame." Sam smiled.

"Yes, they are." Danny leaned over and pressed a kiss to the top of his son's head, "You're such a big boy."

Sam smiled proudly thinking he was big because he found two of the same cars. Not realizing his Daddy was reminiscing of a house full of two babies and a toddler. Now he had a house full of a tiny newborn son, one sweet little boy who was walking to his own slow pace in the world, and two little ladies that were growing up too fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just bragging-Kevin sent me flowers. They were in my room when I came back to the hotel tonight. :)


	5. Chapter 5

December continued to pass as Lucy experienced what it was like to have the Reagan's as family when her daughters were spoiled with gifts from everyone. Danny and Linda knew Sean and Lucy were trying to let the girls decorate their new room however they wanted. In addition to the gifts they were given they gave the girls each a gift card to take them out and let them pick paint colors together and add whatever else they needed to decorate their new bedroom. More snow came with Christmas which meant a huge Reagan sleepover Christmas night into the next day. The snow and ice made it dangerous to drive at night. No one wanted to put kids in cars and drive home in that weather.

New Year's Eve finally came. Linda was more than excited to go out. She and Danny had this night planned for ages. They were meeting up with Jamie and Margaret who had been happy to double date for the night. The foursome was meeting at the Reagan house so Jamie and Margaret could drop off Will. With Erin's help, Frank was on babysitting duty for the evening. Linda was standing in the bathroom wrapped in a towel, fresh from her shower as she started to do her hair and makeup. She'd picked out a simple yet stylish little black dress that hugged her body in all the right places. Once finished with her hair and makeup Linda walked out of the bathroom. Danny was standing by the dresser with his shirt untucked as he put on his belt. Linda sat on the bed to slide her stockings on before stepping into her dress. Part of her felt guilty for leaving Spense for the night while he was so little but the other part of her knew Frank and Erin would be able to handle the four kids. Linda didn't know how she was going to handle going back to work full-time in January. She loved cuddling the baby and spending time with him. She was thankful she had twelve weeks of maternity leave to use when he was born. Linda slid on her dress as she thought about missing her baby tonight when she felt Danny's hands on her hips.

"You look amazing." He pressed a kiss to the back of her neck. Danny slowly zipped Linda's dress up for her.

"Thank you." Linda smiled. She turned to face her husband kissing his cheek, "You don't look half bad yourself."

"Why thank you, Mrs. Reagan." Danny kissed her, "You almost ready to go?" He asked.

"Just need shoes and my purse." Linda smiled, "And you need a tie." 

"Jamie and Margaret should be here any minute." Danny walked to the closet to pick out a tie while Linda slid on her black pumps.

"Speak of the devil." Linda held her phone up showing the text Margaret just sent saying they were pulling into the driveway. She grabbed her purse before walking out of the room.

Danny closely followed behind, "Hey, you guys." He smiled as he walked down the stairs.

"Hey, Danny." Jamie said holding Will on his hip.

"Frank are you sure you can handle all the kids? That's a lot without some help." Margaret asked. 

"What happened?" Danny asked.

"Erin had backed out of babysitting last minute leaving Frank with five kids for the whole night." Linda explained.

"I've got them. It's fine." Frank smiled.

"Are you sure?" Linda asked.

"Yes I can handle them. I handle a whole police force." Frank grinned.

"That's not half as hard as a toddler, a baby, the twins, and Grace." Linda snickered.

"I think we'll do just fine." Frank took Will from Jamie, "Go out. Enjoy your evening. Have fun. Stay safe." 

"Dad." Danny started to say.

"Goodbye. I'll expect to see all my children return home sober and safe." Frank practically kicked them out of the house.

"Maybe we should see if Kathleen can pop over for a bit?" Margaret wondered.

Linda shook her head as they walked to the car, "Jack's working and she's home alone with the two kids. I'd have Sean or Lucy come over but he's also working and she's at a friend's New Year's Eve party with the kids." Linda slid into the passenger seat.

"They'll be fine. Dad can handle it." Danny said starting the car.

"Yeah. It's Dad. He'll spoil them with movies and candy then let them sleep where they drop." Jamie grinned.

"It's not so much the older ones I'm worried about." Linda sighed.

Danny reached across the middle console squeezing her hand, "Spense will be fine for the night."

"He's just so little." Linda said.

"Dad's handled the babies before." Danny smiled at her.

"I know. It's just been a long time since we've had a tiny one." Linda admitted.

"With the way the family is growing it won't be long before there is another tiny baby." Margaret smiled.

Jamie looked at Margaret with a knowing smile, "I'd say give it until Spense is about a year old. Probably more like eleven months old. There will be another Reagan baby."

"What?!" Linda looked over her should.

"Don't tell anyone yet. I just found out a few weeks ago." Margaret put her hand on her stomach.

"Oh my God!" Linda grinned ear-to-ear, "That's fantastic!"

"Nice job, Harvard." Danny smiled.

"Congratulations!" Linda said excitedly.

"Congrats you two. Will is going to love being a big brother." Danny grinned.

"You're due in September?" Linda did the math backward.

"Yeah. But you know how that is when it's still really early." Margaret said.

"That's so exciting!" Linda said to both of them.

"We're really happy. It was a complete surprise." Jamie put a hand on Margaret's belly beside hers.

"Now if we could just get Grace and Faith to stop growing up so fast, we'd be all set." Danny joked.

"They looked so cute in their dresses." Margaret complimented them.

"They look too big." Danny grumbled.

Linda laughed, "They looked beautiful."

"They take after their Mommy." He flirted with his wife.

Danny carefully drove through the traffic into the city not knowing that tonight would end with a bang that no one expected.


	6. Chapter 6

After a quiet dinner out without someone crying about who has the best crayon, or having to change a diaper, the four Reagans walked to Time's Square to watch the ball drop. Margaret and Linda chatted while Danny and Jamie talked work and Football.

"We really should do this every year." Margaret smiled.

"I agree. It's fun to get out without kids." Linda nodded her head.

"I think we should do a double date night more often." Margaret said to Linda.

"That could work. I know I'd like to get out of the house child-free more often. But I miss Spense. It's his first New Year's Eve." Linda mused.

"He's not going to remember it. Besides, with how you said he's been getting up at night, he'll be awake to greet  you when you get home." Margaret teased.

"That's probably true." Linda smiled. She watched as a delivery truck drove down the alley on the other end of the street. It was odd to see them so close to the ball drop but she didn't think much of it.

"What color dress are you wearing for Sean and Lucy's wedding?" Margaret asked.

"Blue like the girls. But I'm going to try and find a darker shade. All the guys will be in their dress blues and since I know she wants lots of pictures dark blue is really the best color for that." Linda told her.

"That's what I was thinking for myself too." Margaret pulled out her phone to show Linda a few pictures, "These are ones I've saved on my Pinterest board." 

"That's a cute one." Linda pointed to the first dress. She moved to the second one when the foursome heard a commotion behind them.

"You can't park here!" An NYPD officer shouted at a man trying to park a white delivery truck. Linda tilted her head. She swore it was the same one she'd just seen across the street, "MOVE IT!"

Danny and Jamie both took a few steps closer to their significant others in case things escalated while the man yelled at the officer. Two more officers joined the first one, finally succeeding in getting the man to move his truck away from the festivities.

"That's weird." Linda said.

"What is?" Danny asked her.

"I swear I just saw a truck like that across the street." Linda shrugged her shoulders.

"Where?" Danny slipped an arm around her waist. Something wasn't right. He could feel it.

"Just down that alley." Linda pointed.

Danny looked around seeing the front of the truck peeking out from behind a building. He looked around for something to stand on. Danny jumped a guardrail to a restaurant that had patio seating to stand on top of a table. That's when he saw it. Not just one or two white box trucks but seven or eight that he could see in all directions. He was sure there were more further than he could see. Danny watched as the lights on all the trucks turned on at the same time. 'Oh my God.' He thought knowing what was about to happen.

Danny jumped down from the table grabbing Linda, "EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Danny yelled dropping himself and Linda to the ground. Jamie and Margaret hit the ground at the same time, both men covering their wives more than themselves. The ground shook as the trucks exploded instantly killing anyone near them. The blast from the two trucks closest to them blew out the windows to the restaurant they were standing near. Fire hydrants popped their tops as the explosion shook the Earth underneath them. All Danny heard was screaming from everyone around him. He felt Linda's body tense up underneath him as he prayed they'd come out of this unscathed.

* * *

"Okay. Who's ready for popcorn?" Frank walked into the living room where Grace was sitting on the couch in her pajamas while Spense sat happily in the infant swing.

"I am!" Grace raised her hand. She already knew the popcorn was for her. After all, everyone else was asleep. Grandpa had let her stay up because she was the oldest and she was a really big girl helping with Spense and Will all night long. The two of them were going to spend New Year's Eve together watching old movies and eating popcorn.

"Alright. Now here's the wet washcloth. Before you touch Spense what do you have to do?" Frank asked her for the third time since starting to make them a snack.

"Wipe my hands and face so I don't get his all dirty." Grace smiled wide.

"Good girl." Frank set the bowl of popcorn between them on the couch and Spense's bottle on the coffee table should he get hungry in the middle of the movie. Frank pressed play on the DVD player.

"Daddy hasn't let me watch this one yet!" Grace bounced up and down.

"That's why Grandpa is letting you watch it tonight." Frank smiled at his granddaughter as the title screen for  **Bullet** came across.

"Wow, Grandpa! You're so cool!" Grace stuffed her hand in the popcorn bowl.

"Make sure you eat carefully and sip your water." He looked over at her chipmunk cheeks full of popcorn.

Grace nodded her head and picked up her water cup. She couldn't wait to tell her Daddy all about the best car chase movie ever!

It wasn't too long into the movie when Frank's cell phone rang. He frowned seeing it was Garrett. For it to be this late at night something was wrong, "I'll be right back, Sweetie." Frank said to Grace before taking the phone into the other room, "Yes Garrett." Frank answered, "What?! What happened?!..........When?!...............How many?!..............Who is on scene?.............Danny and Jamie were there................Any contact?..........Nothing at all?........I don't care! Try them again!.......I have them........I'll get someone over here......Where are the boys?..........Okay......Close the bridges and tunnels......Get me the mayor on the phone and my detail unit here." Frank ended the phone call.

There was an explosion in Time's Square. Killing hundreds instantly. Neither Jamie or Danny had contacted anyone within the NYPD. Jack and his partner, Officer Roy, were on their way to the scene along with any other available officer. Sean was headed to the Brooklyn Bridge to aid in closing it to through traffic until they could further assess the threat level of the city. Frank sighed heavily as he called Kathleen asking her to come over to watch the children. While he waited for her to arrive he tried both son's cell phones. When they didn't answer he tried his daughter-in-law's. When they didn't answer either he tried Jamie and Danny again. Frank paced back and forth. His usual strong stomach flipped not being able to get a hold of Danny or Jamie. Kathleen was there in under ten minutes. She'd grabbed both kids and the diaper bag to come right over in pajamas. Frank explained what happened and that it would be on the news. That Jack was headed to the scene, Danny, Jamie, Linda, and Margaret were there for the night and where Sean was headed. He told her to call Lucy and have her bring the girls over. She was already in Brooklyn at a friends house and could easily get to the Reagan household. Frank also explained that officers were being posted on the house and instructed Kathleen to check ID's, badges and shields of anyone entering the home. Frank walked out the door while telling her where he kept his spare weapon if she needed it, knowing she could handle whatever came their way. Frank got into the back of his SUV as they sped off in the direction of the chaos and havoc that was overflowing in Time's Square. The whole while he rode in the car praying for his family's safety.

 


	7. Chapter 7

The second Danny grabbed her, pulling her to the ground Linda's eyes shut tight. She had no idea what was about to happen but she knew it was bad. She felt Danny's body cover hers as the ground rumbled. Loud explosions made her ears ring. Linda felt every muscle in her body clench up in fear. Linda felt something large and heavy hit her legs. She had no idea what had blown up or what exactly happened. Linda felt the wind knocked out of her as the weight her back changed. Something sharp felt like it sliced through her. She didn't realize the shockwave from the blast threw Danny off her, sending a piece of sharp metal from one of the trucks inches deep into her back. When Linda opened her eyes again it was dark. Dust was in the air. Linda tried to move only to cry out in pain. Her whole body hurt. She couldn't move her back or her legs. Linda looked around for any sign of someone, anyone near her. She saw the tips of someone's fingers just out of the corner of her eye. Linda tried to move her arm through the pain to touch them praying the person was alive. Linda grabbed onto the fingers squeezing them.

"D..D..Danny?!" Linda yelled, "Danny!"

"Linda!?" Danny yelled. The voice sounded like it was coming from above her. Linda wondered if it echoed around her head, "LINDA!"

"DANNY!" Linda screamed. She felt the fingers next to her squeeze back.

"MARGARET!" Jamie's voice surrounded Linda, "MARGARET! DANNY! LINDA!" Jamie yelled. The fingers squeezed Linda again.

"JAMIE!?" Linda squeezes the hand.

"LINDA!?" Jamie squeezed back.

"OH GOD JAMIE! WE'RE BURIED!" Linda sobbed, "WHERE'S DANNY?!"

"IT'S OKAY! I'M HERE. JUST DON'T LET GO OF MY HAND!" Jamie shouted to her, "DANNY! MARGARET! CAN YOU SEE ANYTHING?!" Jamie yelled.

"NO! IT'S ALL DARK AROUND ME! I CAN'T MOVE MY LEGS OR MY BACK! I'M STUCK!" Linda felt herself starting to hyperventilate, "JAMIE I CAN'T BREATHE!" Linda panicked as the bricks and stone crushed her body.

"HELP! DANNY! MARGARET! MARGARET! HELP! WE'RE TRAPPED!!" Jamie shouted.

"JAMIE!?" Danny's voice screamed. Danny had been thrown from Linda when the restaurant near where they were standing came crashing down on top of them. 

"WE'RE DOWN HERE!" Jamie yelled. He felt some of the rubble near his head start to shift, "THEY'RE COMING LINDA!" Jamie squeezed her hand. Jamie winced when the bright flashlight hit his face.

"JAMIE!" Danny breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh God!" Danny was bleeding from the head. His face dirty and scratched up. His arm had a deep gash down the side crudely tied off with a makeshift tourniquet for the moment, "Let's get you out of here. Do you know where Linda and Margaret are?!" Danny and a few other men who were around started to carefully shift the rubble to free Jamie.

"Linda's over there." Jamie pointed, "She's got my hand. I can barely touch her fingers." Jamie said.

"LINDA!" Danny moved closer to move the bricks from Jamie's arm, "LINDA!"

"DANNY?!" Linda started to sob, "DANNY! I CAN'T BREATHE! I'M STUCK! YOU...YOU....HAVE TO GET ME OUT....I-I-I CAN'T MOVE!!" Linda tried to calm herself down.

"IT'S GOING TO BE OKAY! WE'RE GOING TO MOVE JAMIE THEN GET YOU!" Danny said, "Jamie! Can you move your hand free?!" Danny asked.

"I think so!" Jamie said.

"LINDA! JAMIE'S GOING TO LET GO FOR JUST A SECOND, OKAY?!" Danny shouted at his wife.

"NO! DON'T! PLEASE!" Linda begged. Jamie reluctantly pulled his hand through the small hole Danny had created for him, "NO NO NO NO!" Linda cried out.

Danny reached his hand through the small hole grasping his wife's, "I'M HERE! I'M HERE! IT'S OKAY, BABY! HONEY! IT'S OKAY!"

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" Linda begged.

"I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE." Danny tried to shine his light through the small opening only to see rubble in his sights. He gasped seeing his wife's arm twisted around. He was unable to see her face or much past her elbow, but the blood and deep cuts on her arm were already not a good sign, "LINDA! I NEED YOU TO TRY AND LOOK AROUND BABY!" Danny said, "BREATHE AND LOOK AROUND! WHAT DO YOU SEE?!"

"IT HURTS!" Linda shouted at him.

"WHAT HURTS?!" Danny asked. He looked over his shoulder as a team of good Samaritans and FDNY pulled Jamie out of the hole he was trapped in.

"MY BODY! I CAN'T BREATHE! IT HURTS!" Linda yelled.

"OKAY." Danny said as calmly as he could, "JUST LISTEN TO ME! OKAY! WE'RE GOING TO GET YOU OUT. I PROMISE! TRY NOT TO BREATHE TOO DEEP. OKAY?!" Danny prayed they'd get her out quickly. He had no idea where Margaret was. Danny knew Jamie was in just as much of a panic as Danny was.

"OKAY!" Linda said.

"OKAY GOOD. KEEP BREATHING! TELL ME WHAT YOU SEE AROUND YOU." Danny instructed her.

"IT'S JUST BLACK! I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING." Linda bit her lip trying not to cry.

Danny squeezed her hand gently, "DO YOU SEE ANY LIGHT AT ALL?" Danny asked.

"NO." Linda said, "IT'S JUST BLACK." Linda squeezed her husband's hand, "DANNY."

"YEAH BABY?!" Danny held her hand tight.

"I FEEL LIKE I'M GOING TO FALL ASLEEP." Linda tried to keep her eyes open.

"NO! NO SLEEPING! YOU STAY AWAKE! TALK TO ME LINDA!" Danny shook her hand.

"I CAN'T BREATHE. I CAN'T DIE LIKE THIS." Linda thought about all her children. How Spense didn't even really know her yet. How much of their lives she was going to miss.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE! WE'RE COMING TO GET YOU!" Danny felt his heart breaking into pieces, "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE BABY. JUST KEEP BREATHING AND TALKING TO ME! YOU'LL BE OUT REALLY SOON." Danny said not knowing if that was true or not. They still had no idea where to start to free Linda and no one had heard Margaret's voice since the explosion. Danny prayed for his family.

Jamie tried to push off the EMT's but they made him sit long enough to make sure he wasn't going to pass out before releasing him to search for his wife, "MARGARET!" Jamie looked around at the destruction. Buildings had collapsed trapping thousands of people. Fire's were all over the place, spreading from the box trucks that held the bombs. The tires from the trucks continued to pop loudly ringing loud bangs through the air, "MARGARET!" Jamie screamed desperately.

"JAMIE!" Margaret's voice yelled from his right.

Jamie whipped around to see a dirty and bloody Margaret walking towards him. She held her arm to her body but was moving at a fairly quick pace, "MARGARET!" Jamie practically ran to her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and another around her shoulders pulling her close to him, "Oh thank God! Oh God!" Jamie felt tears in his eyes, "Are you okay?! I was so worried!" Jamie pulled back just enough to kiss his wife's lips, "Oh Margaret!"

"I think I'm okay." Margaret nodded her head, "What happened? Are you alright?" 

"I'm fine. I was just checked out. I'm okay. Someone bombed the whole place. Linda's trapped under some rubble." Jamie said to her.

"Oh my God. What about Danny?" Margaret held Jamie tight.

"He's trying to figure out a plan to get her out. She'd buried deep." Jamie said, "She was sort-of under me to the side. C'mon. Let's get you checked out." 

"It's just a sprain. I don't think it's broken." Margaret said, "I just need a sling or something." 

"Okay." Jamie knew better than to question his wife. In a time like this, he knew she knew what she was doing. He was terrified for what could have happened to their baby but chose to let it go for the moment. If something happened, there was nothing he could do to change it. He knew Margaret wasn't going to sit on the sides and not help. Not when a family member was trapped under a building.


	8. Chapter 8

_Linda felt as if she was floating. The waves gently rippling underneath her body as she lay on her back. She could feel the water on her head, through her hair. The warm sun on her arms and legs. It was so quiet and peaceful. She closed her eyes as she floated in the water. Linda took a deep breath and opened her eyes again. The sky had gone from a bright, beautiful blue to a dark black dotted with tiny white stars glittering throughout. The water was cooler but still calm. Linda felt her body start to sink as she felt heavier and heavier. She didn't gasp for air as her head sunk under. She gently slipped under the water as she took her last breath._

* * *

"LINDA!" Danny squeezed her hand, "C'MON BABY! TALK TO ME!" A team of NYPD, FDNY, and two men who joined in to help dig, were pulling bricks, debris, wood from the walls and rubble off the pile they thought Linda was trapped under. Her spot was hard to get to because they really couldn't see well in the dark night with so much commotion going on. Danny had tried to help dig her out but Linda had started to panic not being able to touch anyone. Margaret tried to hold Linda's hand for a little bit while Danny dug but her skills as a nurse on the scene were immediately needed. Jack had run to his father and Uncle as soon as he saw them. The second he realized what was going on he joined in the effort of freeing his mother. Danny maneuvered his fingers a bit to try and reach Linda's wrist praying he'd feel a pulse. His heart stilled when he barely felt anything, "LINDA!" Danny shouted at her, "WE GOTTA HUSSLE!" Danny yelled to the men on top, "C'MON LINDA! SAY SOMETHING TO ME!" Danny desperately squeezed her hand again. When he got no response he let her go. They needed to get her out  **now**. Danny, Jamie, Jack and the others started to dig faster. Being as careful as possible so they didn't injure her more.

"I can see her!" Jamie shouted, "Help me with this!" He yelled at anyone with a free hand. Together they lifted a large support beam from the building that had fallen over her legs. That's when Jamie spotted it. A large, shiny piece of white metal sticking into Linda's back. Jamie gasped when he saw how much blood had been pooling around Linda, "She's going to need to get out of there the second she's free." Jamie said to Danny as they both worked faster at digging her out.

It took another ten full minutes to get the rubble off Linda, "LINDA!" Danny knelt by her face, "C'MON BABY! WAKE UP!" Danny felt for a pulse only breathing again when he felt her weak pulse under his fingers, "WE HAVE TO MOVE HER!" 

"We can't! That shrapnel is stuck in her and it's pinned down!" Jack yelled back as he and Jamie tried to figure out how to get it off of Linda or out of her without causing more damage.

"We can try to lift it but that would pull it out and I don't know if that's going to hurt her more!" Jamie said.

"It's the only way!" Danny yelled back.

The two men joined Jamie and Jack as a few officers, some firefighters, and Danny prepared to move Linda as quickly as they could.

"ON THREE!" Jamie yelled, "ONE! TWO! THREE!" The second Linda was free she was placed on a backboard and carried out of the hole she had been trapped in. Danny didn't look back as he ran with the NYPD to a waiting ambulance. Jack and Jamie were right behind him

"Oh my God!" Margaret gasped seeing Linda be rushed by. Blood covered her body. Her glasses had been shattered when her head hit something hard. She was dirty from head to toe and was missing a shoe. Jamie put his arm around Margaret's waist.

"She's headed to the hospital. You should go too." Jamie tried to urge his wife.

"I'm fine." She shook her head, "I can help people." 

Jamie kissed his wife's cheek before going over to Danny and Jack, "Jack. You should go with your mom and dad." Jamie said.

"No. Dad will call. Right?" Jack looked over at his father, "I need to be here." Jack knew everyone would understand him going but he had a duty to help the other victims of this terrorist attack. He couldn't do anything more than pray for his mother right now.

"I'll call as soon as they know anything." Danny nodded his head, "Be careful."

"Yes, Sir." Jack nodded his head.

"NEED MORE HELP OVER HERE!" Someone shouted.

"Tell Mom I love her." Jack said to his father before running off to help.

"Call as soon as you can." Jamie looked up at Danny.

"Harvard, you okay?" Danny asked, his brow furrowing in concern for his baby brother.

"I'm good why?" Jamie asked.

"Sir! Detective! Sit down!" The EMT looked at Jamie.

"What?!" Jamie backed away from the EMT's grasp

"Oh God Jamie!" Margaret screamed as Jamie dropped to the ground faster than anyone could catch him. Margaret ran over and lifted Jamie's shirt revealing dark purple skin underneath, "Oh God! He's bleeding internally!" 

"It must have been going on since we pulled him out!" Danny jumped out of Linda's ambulance as the EMT's tried to get Jamie on a gurney as well, "Get him in! Let's go!" Danny yelled.

Jamie was pulled into a second ambulance, "I'm coming too!" Margaret climbed into the back of the second ambulance. Once everyone was on board the two ambulances carrying the Reagan family sped off to the nearest ER. Red and blue lights lit up the night sky as the world felt like it was caving in on the Reagan family.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Frank Reagan was confused when his detail unit changed course. They were almost to Time's Square, as close as they could get when they turned around.

"What happened?" Frank asked Garrett who had been typing on his phone, "Who is it?" 

"All of them. Well, Jamie and Linda the most. Sergeant Dogon is on the scene. Linda was pulled from some rubble and put in an ambulance but she was unconscious and Dogon said it's pretty bad. Danny is with her, he looked pretty banged up but was walking, talking, and moving to get to Linda. Jamie was buried for a short time. They thought he was fine but he passed out after digging out Linda. Margaret looked at his torso and said he'd bleeding internally. They are almost to the ER now. That's where we are headed. I'll find out as much as I can as soon as I can. And I'll get Sean and Jack there too." Garrett said, "Erin? Kathleen? Lucy? The kids?"

"No. Leave the girls home with the kids. They don't need that stress right now. Not until we figure out what happened. Jack and Sean need to work. They need to do their job. They can't do anything right now but hope their uncle and mother are okay. They need to work. It's their job." Frank shook his head. He silently prayed for his family's safety, "Are they both going to the same hospital?" Frank asked.

Garrett typed on his phone, "Linda is being stabilized at St. Victors then Life Flighted to New York-Presbyterian. Danny doesn't want her at St. Victors. He's refusing to keep her there. And Jamie is headed with Margaret straight to Mount Sinai ." Garrett looked up at Frank, "Where do you go?"

Frank looked blankly at Garrett. He'd never been in this situation. One child at one hospital and a second child at another. Frank couldn't split himself into two, "Who is worse?" He asked Garrett.

"Not sure yet." Garrett shook his head, "We're closer to Jamie."

"Then go to Jamie. I'll call Danny." Frank pulled out his phone not knowing what to do in this situation.

* * *

Danny refused to leave Linda's side while the doctors at St. Victor's stabilized her. The put her on a helicopter and sent her on the way to New York-Presbyterian. He missed his father's phone call but he didn't care. All he cared about was his wife making it through the grueling surgery he knew she was being wheeled into the second they landed. Danny refused any treatment until Linda was taken into surgery. Only then did he sit down and let the doctors tend to him. They stitched his wounds, cleaned him up and gave him some pain medication as he waited for word on Linda. Danny called his father back when the doctors left the room for a few minutes.

"Hey." Danny said.

"How's Linda?" Frank asked.

"In surgery. It's going to be a while." Danny took a deep breath, "Are the kids okay?"

"They are fine. Under protective detail until further notice." Frank paced back and forth.

"Have you talked to Margaret?" Danny asked not knowing where his father was.

"I'm here with her now. She's getting checked out. She's pregnant so they are checking everything. Jamie is still in surgery too." Frank sighed.

"Jack stayed on scene. I told him he should." Danny said to his father.

"Good. He's working. That's what he needs to be doing right now. Sean too." Frank nodded his head.

"I know. But I wish they could be here. They need to....if something happens..." Danny felt a lump in his throat.

"Nothing is going to happen." Frank said strongly.

"Dad...you didn't see her. She barely had a pulse when we pulled her out. There was this huge chunk of metal we had to pull out of her to get her out. I don't know how she's going to make it through this one." Danny said honestly.

"She's a fighter. She's put up with you for almost thirty years now. She obviously doesn't give up easily. She's going to make it through. Have faith in your wife." Frank told his son.

"I have faith in her. I just don't know if it's possible." Danny took a deep breath.

"Anything is possible." Frank countered.

"I can't lose her Dad." Danny hated even thinking about it.

"You won't." Frank refused to believe this was how Linda's life would end. It couldn't. Not now. Not like this.

"I failed her Dad. I tried to cover her but the blast threw me away. I couldn't protect her from this." Danny sighed, "I tried but it..."

"You did the best you could. She won't fault you for that. And if you keep up this negativity she's going to wake up long enough to smack your head and give you an earful." Frank told Danny, "Now. You're okay. Right?"

"Yes, Sir." Danny said.

"Then call your children at home and talk to them for a few minutes. Check in with them. Then pray for Linda and Jamie. And everyone else who lost their loved one or is in the same boat as the rest of us." Frank said trying to get Danny to do something other than worry about Linda.

"Okay." Danny sighed, "Ten-four."

"I'll be there as soon as we have word on Jamie." Frank said, "With Margaret being pregnant and hurt..."

"It's okay Dad. I'm fine. I know you had to pick and it's fine. You can't do anything here anyway. Her surgery is still going on and I'm just here waiting for it." Danny shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll be there soon." Frank said, "When she wakes up you better have a smile on your face."

"Yes, Sir." Danny nodded his head. He ended the phone call with his father. He was about to call Kathleen when someone sat next to him. Danny looked over to see Erin beside him, "What are you doing here?"

"Dad called. Told me what happened and how he was with Margaret and Jaime. I told him I could come sit with you. Then you're not alone." Erin said.

"It doesn't matter if I'm alone. It matters that she's alone and I can't help her." Danny shook his head.

"She's going to be okay." Erin said, "She's a tough woman."

"I know." Danny sighed, "I just hope she's got more fight in her." Danny folded his hands together resting his head on his knuckles as he asked God to watch over his wife. To protect her. To keep her safe. To help her make it out of surgery alive.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Danny sat while waiting for Linda's doctor to come talk to him. He had no idea what to expect. She'd been so desperate and scared. When they pulled her out he was terrified of not feeling a pulse. Danny only half listened as Erin talked about being at a party with friends when Frank called her telling her to meet Danny at the hospital. She'd backed out of babysitting when she found better plans for the night. Hours passed with little word on how his wife was doing other than they were doing the best they could. Danny world stopped when he saw two doctors headed his way.

"Sergeant Reagan." The older doctor said quietly.

"Is she okay?" Danny asked.

"Your wife sustained some extensive injuries. She fractured two ribs from being crushed. She sustained a concussion. Linda has multiple superficial cuts and bruises as well as many that needed to be stitched. The piece of metal that pierced her through the back, hit the bullet that was still in her from years ago. The good thing about that is that we were able to pull the bullet out. It no longer will be of any concern. She was lucky the shrapnel wasn't any closer to her spine. She's going to be very sore for a long time but we expect her to make a full recovery." The doctor said.

"When can I see her?" Danny asked.

"Right now. She's been asking for you. You can follow us." The younger doctor smiled.

Danny stood from his seat to follow the doctor to his wife's room, "Is she awake?" Danny asked.

"She's in and out. She'll be that way for a little while. The anesthesia needs time to wear off and she's taking a lot of pain medication right now." The doctor opened Linda's door for Danny.

Danny didn't realize he had been holding his breath until he saw his wife, "Hi gorgeous." Danny smiled seeing Linda awake.

"Hey." Linda replied sleepily. She'd woken up with a room full of nurses. All she'd asked for was Danny. That's all she wanted. Just her husband. 

Danny was at her side in a flash. He pressed his lips to her forehead, "How do you feel?"

"Like a building fell on top of me." Linda frowned.

"Yeah." Danny nodded his head, "Are you in pain? Do you need anything? What can I do?" Danny asked her.

"I'm okay. Really tired." Linda took a deep breath.

"Then close your eyes." Danny said softly, "I'll stay right here." 

"I can't sleep. Not yet." Linda shook her head.

"What do you need honey?" Danny asked her.

"How's Jamie and Margaret? Are they okay?" Linda couldn't' recall exactly what happened. It was as if she had a blank moment in time.

"Jamie is out of surgery but Dad's still with him and Margaret. Margaret is okay. Fractured her arm but she's okay." Danny ran his fingers through her hair.

"Any broken bones for Jamie?" Linda asked.

"No. Just a lot of internal bleeding. He'll be okay." Danny reassured his wife.

"Okay." Linda nodded her head.

"Get some sleep." Danny said as Linda yawned. He kissed her cheek. Danny sat in the chair beside her bed, keeping her hand in his. Linda tried not to fall asleep but she couldn't help it. Her body was so tired. She didn't want to go to sleep. She didn't want to be in the dark again.

* * *

A few hours later Linda woke up again to Danny sitting in the chair with his head back dozing off. Linda didn't mean to wake up but when she moved her hand he jerked awake, "You okay?!"

"I'm okay." Linda squeezed his hand tight, "Any word on Jamie?" 

"I'm fine. Just a little sore but I'm okay. Can I get you anything?" Danny asked.

Linda thought for a moment, "Yeah." She nodded her head.

"Anything." Danny rose to kiss her forehead.

"Can you lay with me?" Linda asked softly. She needed Danny closer. She felt scared knowing she'd fall asleep again. That once again she'd be in the dark.

"Of course." Danny smiled. Carefully they shifted so Danny could lay with Linda tucked against his side, "I love you." Danny said softly as he rubbed her back.

"I love you more." Linda sighed in content listening to his heartbeat beneath her ear.

"I love you the most." Danny grinned. Linda nodded her head. She sighed heavily, "What's wrong?" Danny asked.

Linda sniffled, "It's dumb." 

"No, it's not. If it is upsetting you, then it's important. I'm here. Talk to me, Baby." Danny carefully ran his fingers through her hair.

"I miss the kids." Linda explained, "I feel guilty for leaving them. especially Spense. He's so little. I just keep thinking about it. If something worse happened or something happened to you too." Linda felt tears in her eyes.

"Honey. The kids are okay." Danny held her tight.

"I know they are. But it feels like I could have avoided this if we'd just stayed home." She tried to explain, "I feel guilty."

Danny kissed her head, "You have nothing to feel guilty for. Going out for the night is okay. No one expected this to happen." Danny attempted to reason with her. He knew that in her emotional state he might not get far but that wasn't going to stop him from trying.

"I almost died." Linda closed her eyes trying to calm herself down, "I was terrified I was going to die there. And then all I could think about was being buried before and how terrifying it was in that coffin." Linda started to cry.

Danny pulled her closer, "Shh. Baby, it's okay." Danny soothed, "You're okay." 

"I just want to go home." She sobbed into Danny's chest, her emotions rolling over into a mess of tears.

"As soon as they are sure you're alright." Danny vowed.

"Don't leave me." Linda begged, "I don't want to be alone." She shook her head.

"You're not alone. I swear. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Danny tucked the blanket around Linda.

Linda curled more into Danny's side, "Promise?" She asked.

"I promise." Danny kissed the top of her head, "I promise. I'm not leaving you. Ever." Danny held Linda in his arms as she cried until her tears dried. He lay beside her in the bed, holding her in his embrace, not moving an inch, so as not to disturb her. Danny knew she needed to feel safe and loved. He'd do anything to make that possible. Even if it meant holding her all night long.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Almost a week later, Linda, was the last Reagan discharged from the hospital. Jamie had been able to go home one day before Linda. All she'd wanted to do all week was hold her children close. Too many bad memories filled her mind. It all came crashing back to her at once. It was almost too overwhelming. Linda had told Danny how she just wanted to sleep. When she slept she didn't remember anything. Right now there was too much to remember. She knew she was safe in Danny'sarms. She knew she was okay. But it didn't make a difference. Her mind still pulled every horrible memory from being buried, from being kidnaped, from feeling as if she was going to die. Linda hated her mind for flashing back to such a bad experience.

The second she got home Linda sat on the couch with her kids around her. She held Spense in her arms while Grace, Faith, and Sam cuddled around her on the couch.

"We missed you, Mommy." Grace smiled.

"I missed you too." Linda kissed the top of Grace's head.

"Mommy got a booboo?" Faith asked pointing to the bandage above her Mommy's eye.

"Yeah. But Mommy's okay. It's just a little booboo." Linda said.

Danny lifted Sam and sat beside Linda with Sam in his lap, "We're all happy you're home." He put an arm around Linda's shoulders.

"I'm really happy to be home." Linda rested her head on his shoulder. The family sat together quietly before the kids started to get antsy and ran off to play leaving Danny and Linda with Spense happy to be in his Mommy's arms again, "Have you talked to Jamie and Margaret?" Linda asked.

"He's doing better. She's forcing him to sit down and take it easy. I told him that comes with the territory of having a nurse as a wife." Danny teased.

"Well, you Reagan men just like to do it all and think you're indestructible." Linda grinned.

"And you Reagan women are the best at keeping us from doing something stupid to make things worse." Danny smiled at his wife.

Linda nodded her head. She turned her attention to Spense who started to fuss a bit, "What's the matter? Huh?" She gently bounced him in her arms, "Are you getting hungry?" She cooed.

Danny put a hand over hers gently rubbing Spense's arm with his thumb, "Daddy will go make you a bottle." Danny kissed his wife and son before getting up from the couch. Linda cuddled Spense close, tears forming in her eyes. She almost died. She almost never got the chance to hold him or cuddle him again. Danny walked back into the room with a warm bottle in his hands, "You okay?" He asked seeing Linda start to become upset.

Linda nodded her head, "Same thing. Just a lot of memories and guilt." Linda took the bottle from her husband.

"Oh, honey." Danny sat beside her as she fed Spense.

"I hate this." Linda shook her head, "I can't stop it and it keeps hitting me. One after another after another."

"What can I do to help?" Danny asked.

"I honestly don't know." Linda looked over at Danny, "I'm sorry." She frowned.

Danny kissed her forehead, "You have nothing to be sorry for. You've been through a lot. It's completely understandable that you'd be emotional and then to add to it that you're remembering something horrible that happened to you that you hadn't really recalled yet. I can't imagine how hard this must be for you." Danny slipped an arm around her waist, scooting as close as possible next to her.

Linda nodded her head, "I was so scared I'd never see the kids again."

"But you did. You made it. Because you're such a strong, amazing, woman. You're the most wonderful wife a guy could ever dream of and such an incredible mother." Danny kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." Linda smiled softly.

"I love you more." Danny grinned.

"Love you the most." Linda replied. 

The rest of the day passed with Linda snuggling her kids close, even putting Spense in hers and Danny's bed to nap throughout the day. She needed someone to cuddle. Someone to hold. Someone to take care of to distract her from her own thoughts. She still felt guilty for even leaving in the first place. There were a million things that could have happened. What if she never came home? What if Danny had been seriously injured? What if they'd been killed? 

Linda rolled onto her side with one arm over Spense so he couldn't roll off the bed, "Mommy missed you so much. I didn't know I'd love you this much until I saw you." Linda kissed his head, "I love you. You're the most wonderful surprise I could have dreamt of." Linda whispered to her sleeping infant.

Danny smiled as he walked into the bedroom with a light dinner for Linda. He walked over to the side of the bed, placing the food on the nightstand, "Think you can eat something?" Danny sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'll try. My stomach isn't really hungry and I'm a little queasy." Linda frowned.

"Well, it's not as good as your chicken noodle soup but it's at least edible." Danny brushed some hair from her eyes, "Let me help you sit up." He offered knowing that her back was in constant pain lately. From removing the bullet to being stabbed with metal Danny and Linda were told she'd need some physical therapy for her back. They were told how it could cause a slight loss of movement if she didn't go to the therapy sessions. Danny had promised her to make it to every single on. No matter what. Linda let Danny help her sit up carefully so as not to disturb Spense, "Better?" He asked as he handed her the warm bowl of soup.

"Much better." Linda smiled at him, "Thank you." 

"You're welcome." Danny kissed her sweetly.

Linda ate a few bites of soup before handing it back, "I can't do anymore." She said apologetically.

"That's okay." Danny put the bowl on the nightstand. Linda yawned and rubbed her eyes, "Why don't you sleep?" Danny suggested.

"I don't think I can." Linda said honestly. 

"Try? For me?" Danny asked knowing Linda needed to get some rest.

Linda nodded, "Okay." Danny helped Linda lay back down. 

He curled up behind Linda holding her tight, "I love you." Danny dropped a kiss to the back of Linda's shoulder as she closed her eyes praying she could get some rest with her husband protecting her from her own thoughts as she fell into a restless sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

A few days later, Linda and Danny were headed to her first physical therapy appointment after her hospital visit. Linda had showered and was standing in front of the mirror looking at the scars on her body. She held up a small handheld mirror to see the scar on her back. She frowned seeing the ugly scar imprinted in her skin. She saw the angry redness on her body where her newest scar had formed. Linda didn't know what was wrong with her lately. Everything seemed to be falling apart. As much as she tried to get over things she couldn't. She felt so guilty for going out. For almost dying. She kept thinking about what could have happened and how she and Danny could have died, leaving their children without parents. Linda scanned her body looking at all the imperfections in her skin. She was so focused that when Danny tapped on the open door she jumped.

"You almost ready to go?" He asked her.

Linda nodded her head, "Yeah." She said softly.

"What's wrong, Babe?" Danny walked over to her side.

"Nothing." Linda sighed.

"Linda." Danny sighed. He knew something was bothering her. He knew she was having a hard time processing everything. He wished he could blink and make everything better.

"Danny, you can't fix this." Linda shook her head. She turned away from him, suddenly feeling self-conscious standing almost naked in front of him. Then feeling irritated at herself for feeling self-conscious in the first place. Linda picked up her shirt she'd hung on the back of the bathroom door and slipped it over her head. Her pants would be more difficult as bending over was hard for her.

"I just want to help. What can I do to help you?" Danny asked.

Linda took her pants off the hook and walked into the bedroom to sit on the bed. Danny followed behind unsure of what to do, "I don't know." Linda replied pulling her pants on, "I don't know what to do. And I'm just getting madder and madder at myself." Linda huffed, "I know you love me. I know we're okay. I know the kids are okay. I know we are all safe. I know that I'm important. I know that you're always here if I need you. That I have your support no matter what. I know all these things yet I still feel like I'm drifting. Like I'm alone and like I'm stuck in the dark and I can't get out. I feel like...." Linda paused searching for the right word, "I feel inadequate. Like I'm not the best mother I could be because I went out and could have died. Like I'm not the best wife I can be. I feel like I'm not good enough, strong enough, smart enough, that I don't show I love you enough, that I don't show I love the kids enough, I'm just-I'm not enough. And I'm so....Mad at myself because I  _know_ that these feelings are wrong. I know I'm enough but I still feel like I'm not and I can't get past that feeling. I don't get it. I don't understand why I feel so bad when I know that's all wrong." Linda put her head in her hands, "All I want to do is cry but I know that's not productive. There are so many thoughts in my head. And memories and guilt and shame. I just want the noise to stop and I don't know how to make it end." Linda wiped away her tears that had started to fall, "I almost feel like I just want to sleep because if I sleep I don't have to listen to the noise anymore. I'm so tired of it all. It's exhausting. I don't want to do this anymore." Linda shook her head, "It's so hard to be awake and not feel horrible even though I know what I feel is wrong. I just want the noise to stop."

Danny dropped to his knees in front of his wife. He placed his hands on either side of her hips, "I'm sorry you're feeling this way." Danny looked up at her not knowing how to help her other than offer support, "I can't imagine what you're going through right now. But I'll do anything you need me to do." Danny promised.

"Love me." Linda replied, "Love me louder than the noise."

"I can do that." Danny slowly stood up to kiss his wife's lips, "I promise. I can love you over all the noise you hear." Danny wrapped his arms around his wife.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." She admitted.

"Nothing is  _wrong_ with you Linda." Danny held her close, "You've been through a trauma. And you're reaction is normal. Nothing is wrong with you."

"Then why do I feel like this?" Linda cried into her husband's shoulder.

"I don't know. But I do know someone who can help you sort through everything." Danny squeezed her tight.

"We're supposed to go to physical therapy today." Linda clung to Danny as if she was drowning.

"And we will. We'll see Dr. Bennett after PT." Danny said softly but firmly. He hated making her go if she didn't want to but the fact that she'd broken down in his arms was concerning. With so many memories and so much overwhelming her, Danny didn't want to chance Linda feeling worse and worse without getting her help first. Danny held Linda as long as they could before they had to leave for her physical therapy appointment. He prayed seeing Dr. Bennett would help Linda or at least help Danny figure out the best way to make sure Linda knew he was there for her. That she didn't have to feel this bad, that she shouldn't feel any guilt or shame for being a victim of a terrorist attack. That no matter what happened, she was loved by her family. That nothing could change how he saw her or how their children saw their mother. Danny prayed the session with Dr. Bennett would help Linda feel better. Even if it was temporary. She didn't deserve to feel so bad after experiencing something so traumatic. Danny would do anything for Linda. He just didn't know how to help her this time. Going to Dr. Bennett was the only thing Danny could think of that could possibly help his wife. Even if she seemed reluctant to go.


	13. Chapter 13

After a long PT session where Linda tried her best but still felt like it wasn't enough, Danny drove the two of them to Dr. Bennett's office. Linda had remained quiet in the car. She was scared of getting upset again. Scared of crying, scared of her own thoughts, scared of what Danny was thinking. She hated herself for making her doubt Danny when she knew he'd never leave. When she knew he loved her dearly. Linda picked at her nails nervously. Her leg bouncing up and down while Danny drove. Linda hadn't noticed her body uncontrollably moving until they stopped at a red light. Danny leaned over the middle console, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek before taking her hand in his.

Linda looked over at him, "What's that for?" She asked.

"Because I love you." Danny grinned. He carefully pulled into the parking lot of Dr. Bennett's office, "You okay?" He asked concerned about her unusual behavior.

"I guess." Linda sighed. She didn't know how to answer that question anymore. Walking into Dr. Bennett's office just made Linda more nervous. She wanted to be home with her kids. She wanted to be there if Spense cried or if Sam wanted to play. She wanted to be home to braid Faith's hair and bake cookies with Grace. Linda didn't want to be here. She sat beside Danny while they waited for Dr. Bennet. She felt Danny gently squeeze her hand bringing her attention to him instead of her own thoughts. Linda looked over at Danny. She hated that she felt like she was hurting him. She felt like not being back to normal by now was hurting everyone around her. Linda thought about how many times Danny would have left by now if they didn't have the kids. She was so sure that was the reason he was staying with her. Linda took a deep breath, trying to banish the thoughts she knew were untrue. She knew Danny loved her, but why didn't she feel like she deserved it? She knew he'd never leave, that no matter what he was going to stay with her through anything life could throw at them. But why did she feel like she didn't deserve him? Why did she feel like for him to be happy she needed to be gone? Why did she feel so isolated and alone with her husband sitting next to her?

"Linda." Dr. Bennett called, "Come on in."

Linda followed Danny into Dr. Bennett's office. They sat in their usual spot side by side. Linda kept her head down staring at her feet as if something interesting was happening on the floor.

"How are you doing today Linda?" Dr. Bennett asked.

Linda closed her eyes for a long moment, "That's a loaded question." She felt her eyes already start to well up with tears. _'This is pathetic._ ' She thought to herself.

"What's going on?" Dr. Bennett prompted Linda to open up.

"I don't...understand how I can know something but feel something else and then be upset because I know my feeling is wrong but not be able to change how I feel." Linda tried to explain. Dr. Bennett nodded her head jotting down some notes, "I know Danny loves me. There's no...no...there's no chance that's not a true statement. My husband loves me. That's a fact. I know it. I know he won't leave.  I know I'm safe. That he's safe. That the kids are all safe. I know I'm important. I know I'm wanted and loved by many. I know I...have a good life. I know that I'm going to be okay. That Danny is okay. That the kids are okay. Even that Jamie and Margaret are okay. Baby included. I know these things. I know it's okay to go out and have the kids be babysat by their very capable grandfather." Linda rambled, "But I feel alone and scared, and upset. I feel terrified to leave my kids. I'm scared that something is going to happen to Danny when he goes to work. I feel lost. Like I'm in the dark and I hate that. I feel like I'm not enough. And I remember being buried alive. I remember waking up in that box. I remember taking my last breath." Linda hated herself for crying, "I remember waking up in the hospital and seeing the terror on Danny's face. And **_I_ ** did that to him. **_I_** made him feel that scared that he was going to lose me." Linda put her head in her hands, "I keep seeing the news play the story about the attack over and over again. I can't stop it. Everywhere I go I'm scared someone is going to hurt me or Danny or the kids. I don't feel safe but I know I am. It's so hard. It's so hard to know something but feel something else. Because all I want to do is cry and sleep. Crying won't help but at least when I sleep I don't feel as bad as I do when I cry." Linda shook her head, "I just want things to be done. I want everything to just end. I could have died. And all I can think about is how being here, like this, feels like it's worse than if I had died in that hole." Linda whispered. She hadn't meant to say that part out loud. She got angrier with herself for letting out the secret she held so dear in her mind. She didn't want Danny or Dr. Bennett to think she was going to hurt herself. She hadn't felt like that. Not a lot anyway. She just wanted to stop the noise in her head for a little while. 

"When you two went out did you want to go? Or were you hesitant?" Dr. Bennett asked.

"I didn't want to leave Spense but I was excited to go out with Danny, and Jamie and Margaret." Linda said, "But I didn't expect this. No one did."

"If no one could have expected it, then why do you feel so guilty for it?" Dr. Bennett wondered.

"If I had been home, I wouldn't have been hurt. Jamie and Margaret wouldn't be hurt. Danny wouldn't be hurt. The kids wouldn't have had to live a week without their mother home to take care of them. I wouldn't remember this. I wouldn't remember being put into a box. I wouldn't remember how they told Danny and I they couldn't get the second bullet out or it would kill me. I wouldn't remember the pale white color Danny's face looked when I woke up after Curtis shot me. I keep getting flashbacks of things I don't want to remember." Linda cried, "And I know there's more and I can't imagine how many times Danny's had to worry about me and how many times I've hurt him because I was hurt." Linda shook her head, "And then I think about myself and realize that I'm not enough. If I was I'd be stronger, smarter, better. But I'm not. I'm not enough of a wife or mother. I'm not good enough. I can't fight back like Kathleen can. I can't even shoot a gun if my life depended on it. I'm not that person. I've put Danny in danger because I can't protect myself enough. I'm ashamed of how pathetic I am and how weak. I'm sorry." Linda looked over at Danny who had remained silent to let Linda say whatever she needed to, "I'm sorry I'm not good enough. I'm sorry I'm just not enough. I'm sorry. I feel so guilty. For everything. I don't deserve you." Linda said in a shaky breath, "I can't do this anymore."

"What can't you do?" Dr. Bennet looked over at Linda.

"I can't keep doing this. I have too much in my head right now. I remember being buried, I remember the explosion. I remember being shot. I'm guilty of making Danny panic and worry. Guilty of leaving my children. Jamie could have died. Margaret could have lost the baby. Danny could have died while trying to protect me. I just want to sleep. I want the static and the noise to stop. I shouldn't be here right now. I almost feel like I'm relapsing or something. Because I just want everything to end. I feel like my life should have ended. Like, I should have died." Linda said.

"But you  ** _are_ ** here." Dr. Bennett countered, "You're here and you're safe. You're loved. You're alive and well."

Linda scoffed, "Well? This is well?"

"Yes. You're breathing, walking, talking. You're doing well. You just need some help to get better." Dr. Bennett smiled warmly, "Let's work on this one step at a time. Starting with how you feel versus what you know. It's hard to figure out what to follow. Your heart or your mind. In this case, though your heart doesn't know what's best for you. The signals from your heart to your mind are being mixed up. You're right when you say going out without kids is healthy and good for you two as a couple. You two independently and even for the kids. That's good. You shouldn't feel guilty because you went out. You didn't do this. You didn't bomb Times Square. You weren't involved in any way. You didn't do anything wrong." Dr. Bennett stressed her point, " You went out to have a healthy, fun, night out. This was unexpected. Even the NYPD didn't expect it. This happened because a group of individuals came together because they wanted to hurt people."

"I know that. But why do I feel like I should have died?" Linda asked.

"Survivors guilt. Because you were there. Because so many others did. Because you were hurt and Danny, Jamie, and, I believe you said your son, Jack, were all helping dig you out when they could have helped others. Others that may have been hurt worse than you. But that's nothing you can control. That's out of your hands. If a tornado hits one house and misses the next, that's an act of God. Not the fault of the man whose home isn't destroyed. He didn't force the tornado away from his house. It just happened. This attack happened and there was nothing you could do about it. You have to accept that you are not at fault." Dr. Bennett said softly, "Danny, how do you feel when Linda says she's not enough? That she's weak and pathetic? That she's guilty of hurting you or forcing you to protect her? That she doesn't deserve you?"

"I don't like anyone talking about my wife that way. I won't stand for it." Danny held his wife's hand, "Linda. You are the only smart thing I've ever done in my life. The _**best** _ thing I've ever said yes to. I love you so much. You're so much more than _**just** _ enough. You are so strong. Linda. Every morning, I watch you. You wake up ready to fight the same demons that left you so tired the night before. And if that's not bravery and strength then I don't know what is. I see you look in the mirror at your body. Frowning at every scar and trying to recall how it got there. Getting upset when you remember or hating the lines on your body. I see how you work through the pain and carry on. I watch you put on a smile for the kids when all you want to do is breakdown and cry. That takes strength I could never possess." Danny shifted to turn to Linda a bit, "Baby. You were **_never_ ** created to live depressed, guilty, condemned, ashamed, defeated or unworthy. You were created to be victorious. You are not alone in this fight. You are **_not_ ** a failure because depression took a cheap shot at you when you were vulnerable. You've come so far. You've gone through so much. And you have pushed through it even when you felt you couldn't. You should be proud of how many times you made it through the day when all you wanted to do was give up. All the mornings you got out of bed even though it was hard. You have so much strength in you. I'm **_so_ ** proud of you. I can't imagine what it's like to live every day, living with a heart that wants to live and a mind that wants to die. That's the bravest thing I've ever seen anyone do." Danny said honestly, "You're not pathetic. You're so far from it. You're **_not_ ** hurting me. I hurt because I love you and it hurts to see you be hurt. But you don't hurt yourself. You didn't do this. You didn't cause this." Danny said passionately, "The pain I feel because you're hurting isn't your fault. I don't blame you. I'm relieved and happy you're okay." Danny wiped a tear from the corner of his eyes, "And you don't force me to protect you. That's my job. Not as a cop. As your husband. As the father of our children. My job is to care for you and protect you at all costs. It's a duty I take more seriously than any case I've ever had. You are the most important person in the world to me. And there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. You don't force me to protect you because you can't shoot a gun or because you don't know how to fight like other people do. I don't protect you because I  ** _have_ ** to. I protect you because I love you and when you love someone you want to do anything you can for them to stay safe." Danny cupped her cheek, "You deserve love and happiness. You deserve someone who won't lie to your heart. Someone who will protect you from your fears and the dangers lurking in life. Somone who will cherish you. You deserve honesty and loyalty. Someone who would never abuse your trust. You deserve someone who loves you with every heartbeat. You deserve someone who looks at you like you hung the sun, moon, and stars. You deserve to be held and hugged and kissed and loved. You deserve anything and everything your heart and soul desire. You deserve happiness, and peace and love. You deserve to know just how amazing, wonderful, and special you are. And I **_swear_** , I'll do anything and everything, every day of my life, to show you how many mountains I'll move just to make you feel how much love I have for you."

"Oh Danny." Linda sniffled. She leaned into his hand. The warmth of the palm of his hand comforting her as she cried, "I feel like I should be fine by now. That I should be off these meds. That I shouldn't need to do this all the time. I know I'm loved and not alone but I feel it and that hurts so much." Linda confessed.

"It's not about the speed in which you move forward. As long as you keep moving. And having a bad day while you move forward, even pausing, isn't the end. You just have to move forward again. It's okay if all you do is breathe on a day when your world feels like it's imploding. Cry, scream, yell. But when you're done. Take a step forward. Just one step at a time." Dr. Bennett smiled.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't know how to fix this." Linda shook her head.

"Nothing is wrong with you." Danny repeated his words from earlier that day.

"Then why do I feel like this?" Linda asked Danny, "Why do I feel like everything is crashing down and I can't stop it? Why do I feel like I should have died? Why do I feel so bad?"

"Because you have a disease." Dr. Bennett said, "And with the right support and help, you'll feel better again soon. I promise. Tell Danny what you think or feel. Tell him how he can make you feel better. Don't worry about the laundry or dishes if you just can't muster up enough to do it. The world will not end if you order pizza for dinner. Take everything one step at a time. Fight the small battles first. Don't worry about the war. That will come unexpectedly one day when you realize there are no more small battles to fight."

Linda nodded her head. The session came to a close with Dr. Bennett giving Linda a small journal to put by her bedside. All her worries and fears were to be put into the journal before she went to bed each night. Dr. Bennett said that by writing them down and closing the notebook, might put her mind at ease. It might help lessen the thoughts running through Linda's head because she had a place to put them down. Linda and Danny had made another appointment in a week to see how Linda was progressing. Danny reminded her that he'd be by her side no matter what her heart or brain said.

Linda once again found herself in the passenger seat of the car with her hand in Danny's. She looked over as he drove them home to their children who would be home from school soon. She brought the back of his hand to her lips pressing a soft kiss to his skin. She watched as the corners of his lips turned up as he smiled, "I love you." Linda said with all her heart in her words.

"I love you." Danny replied knowing that in order to help Linda, he'd have to be prepared for more bad days ahead. The ship might be steady now but that didn't mean another storm wasn't headed their way.


	14. Chapter 14

As the days turned into a week then to two weeks Linda started to slowly feel better. Danny and Linda had both gone back to work. While working and checking in on Spense every chance she got, Linda noticed Danny stopping by for lunch, or just because he had time. She noticed NYPD officers that just _happened_ to be around when she walked to and from her car in the parking garage. Linda knew it was Danny's way of making her feel safe. He never said anything about it so Linda didn't either. It was as if it was an unspoken agreement between the two of them. Every night, Danny would hold Linda through the night when her dreams turned to nightmares. When she'd wake up shaking in fear he instantly calmed her by pulling her close and promising she was safe in his embrace. Writing everything down in the journal had helped Linda put her worries and fears away each night before bed. Though they'd talked many times about strength, and being strong enough, Linda still felt like she was weak and inadequate. She felt like she always needed someone to take care of her because she couldn't take care of herself. Not in a way that seemed to matter. Linda couldn't defend herself against the evils playing in her mind. She remembered how quickly she'd been overpowered. How she hadn't been able to fight back. How she didn't even know what to do when someone took her against her will. Linda hated that she felt so weak and fragile.

Early one Saturday morning before the kids were up, Danny was in the shower while Linda lay in bed trying to soak up the last few minutes of her morning she had to stay in the warm safe cocoon of hers and Danny's bed. Linda started to think about the self-defense class she'd gone to a few times with Danny's former partner, Detective Maria Beaz. She wondered if she should do another class like that. Kathleen had offered to go with her. She wondered if Margaret would join in after she had the baby. While the self-defence classes were great on one hand, on the other Linda still had no idea how to handle a weapon, should she come across one. Her mind traveled to thoughts of Danny's gun. Linda seemed to be the only adult Reagan that didn't know how to shoot a weapon. Even Margaret knew how to use Jamie's gun if it was necessary. Margaret didn't like it but she could do it. Linda slipped out of bed, walking to their closet. She'd once had a gun of her own. She'd been mugged and bought herself a gun to keep in her purse. It scared her so much she told Danny about it and gave it back a few days later. She wondered if that was stupid. She thought about how many times she could have saved herself if she knew how to shoot someone. If she knew how to handle a weapon. She wondered if bad things kept happening to her because she was such an easy target. Linda took Danny's gun out of the safe. She frowned. It was heavier than she thought it would be. She'd held it before but it seemed to carry with it so much more weight now that she contemplated actually using it. Linda sat on the floor in the closet with the gun in her hands wondering how easily something so small could hurt someone so much. She scared herself when the thought of using it on herself when she could no longer see the light, ran through the back of her mind.

In the shower, Danny tried to rid his mind of the flashbacks to being in Iraq. That night, when the bomb went off and all Danny oculd feel was fear. When they thought Linda had died, all Danny oculd feel was guilt. He'd tried so hard to protect her but it didn't work. Sure, she'd lived but she was going through so much right now. She was so hurt and broken. Danny didn't do his job as her husband to keep her safe. Just like he didn't do his job to keep his unit safe in Fallujah. The guilt he still carried with him from the Marines weighing him down just as much as the guilt of almost losing his wife. Danny turned off the hot water and stepped out of the shower. After drying himself off Danny wrapped the towel around his waist to get dressed. He didn't expect the empty bed when he walked into his bedroom. He wrongly assumed one of the kids had been awake. When Danny turned to his closet his breath caught in his throat. Linda was holding his loaded gun in her hands. Danny took a slow careful step towards the closet, "Babe? Linda?" Danny called her. He waited until she looked up at him, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Linda shook her head.

"You okay?" Danny took another step forwards.

"As good as I get these days." Linda replied.

"What you're doing with that?" Danny gestured to his gun.

"Oh." Linda sighed, "I'm just thinking."

"About what?" Danny cautiously approached his wife. He had no idea what she was doing with his gun in her hands but he didn't want her to accidentally hurt herself or him. He couldn't imagine a reason Linda would be looking so sad and hurt while holding his gun.

"Just...." Linda sighed not knowing how to express what she was thinking, "I think I need to learn how to protect myself better." Linda said, "Maybe if I knew how to use a gun or better protect myself it wouldn't put me in such danger. It wouldn't put you in danger. It wouldn't force you to rescue me all the time." Linda looked up at her husband standing in the doorway, "I keep thinking about all the times I've been hurt. Maybe that wouldn't have happened if I knew how to use a gun."

Danny nodded his head, "Okay." Danny crouched down to sit beside her.

"I just think that if I knew how to shoot it maybe I wouldn't be such a pathetic, feeble, weak person. That I wouldn't always be that person." Linda said.

"I think you're strong even without knowing how to shoot a gun." Danny countered.

"I can't defend myself. I can't even defend my kids. And then I think about how this chunk of metal can hurt someone so much. And I thought how it makes sense, that people use these to kill themselves. Because it's going to work. Because it causes so much damage that it's the quickest way to feel free o the hurt and pain." Linda shook her head. She picked up the gun in her right hand, "It's heavy." She commented.

Danny looked over at Linda, concern filled his eyes, "Yeah. It is." Danny put his hand out grabbing hold of the top of the gun as Linda moved her arm with the gun in her hands, "Let me see it." Danny said to her.

"I'm not going to do anything with it. I was just saying I understand why people do that." Linda explained.

"Linda. You need to let go and give me the gun." Danny kept a firm hold on the weapon. Linda let go of the gun letting Danny take it from her hands. He put it back in the safe locking it before he sat on the floor again beside his wife, "Why don't we talk about this outside of the closet?" He suggested not wanting Linda to feel enclosed. Danny offered his hand to Linda.

Linda accepted Danny's outstretched hand, "Okay." She said. She let Danny lead her out of the closet where he slid on a pair of boxers and sweatpants quickly before sitting next to her on the bed.

"I need to ask you a question and please, baby, whatever you say it's okay. Please don't hide your answer from me. I need to know." Danny took Linda's hand in his, "Do you...are you...Is there anything you want to tell me about how you feel? Do you feel...."

Linda cut him off, "Danny, I'm not suicidal. That's not how I meant that comment. I was just saying that I understand why people would choose to use a gun. Because it's so powerful. So final.  But I don't feel like there's no way out. Things aren't the best and it's hard but I have you beside me. I know that suicide isn't the answer for a bad feeling or a bad day." 

Danny let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, "You know you can tell me if you are. If you feel like that. It's okay. I won't look at you any differently than I always do. I love you, Linda. And I can't imagine how you have to fight so hard every day. I just don't want you to be hurt because you feel like you can't talk to me. I promise. I'm always here."

"I know." Linda nodded her head. She leaned over and kissed Danny's lips, "I love you. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry." She could see the fear lingering in Danny's face as he spoke softly to her.

Danny wrapped his arms around his wife, "I love you so much."

Linda hugged Danny close, "Will you teach me how to use your gun? Just in case? Maybe if I know that I can defend myself I won't feel so powerless." Linda tried to explain her thinking.

"Yeah. I can do that." Danny nodded his head, "Are you sure you want to learn? If you have to use it, it's with the thought of taking that person's life." Danny said seriously.

"I know. But I think I've been through so much that I have to know how to defend myself. And the classes with Maria don't seem to be enough." Linda frowned.

Danny rubbed Linda's back, "I think getting back to those classes is a good idea for you. They helped you a lot before. And I think learning how to handle a gun in a safe, responsible way is also a good idea."

"Okay." Linda put her head on Danny's bare shoulder, "Thank you." Linda said content for the first time since the bombing. She finally felt like she was making some progress on her own. She finally felt as if she was going to _do_ something about how she felt instead of letting her feelings control her and keep her from being able to move forward. It was hard and she was scared but she knew she had Danny at her side to help ease her fears. That she had to face them before she could go on. That even though it was scary she'd be okay. This was her first step on the long road she saw in front of her. She just didn't realize the road would detour so many times leaving her lost and wondering why she started this journey in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally home(didn't want to drive when it was too dark out and I missed the kids) I had a great weekend off with no kids and no work. My work week was more bearable with Kevin dropping by after/before work and surprising me with flowers in the hotel room and breakfast when he came by after he got off work. It was super nice. :) I told him that when the oldest has to go to his father's house for a week in Aug. I might use my vacation time and spend the week at his house with the little one just to have a little vacation and time to spend with him.


	15. Chapter 15

"Okay. Hold it up like this. Put this hand like this. And this one, like this." Danny stood behind Linda adjusting her grip on his gun. After they'd talked that morning, Danny and Linda left the kids with Frank and Kathleen. Jack was working so Kathleen offered to be the second set of hands. Linda held the gun the way Danny showed her. She'd been nervous at first but pushed through it, "When you aim you want to hold it up like this so you can line up your target." Danny carefully instructed Linda on what she should do to properly shoot his weapon. Linda followed Danny's words exactly, doing what he told her to do, "Good. Now, when you squeeze the trigger you're going to feel it kick. Even the smallest gun will have some kick back to it. Keep your arms out, good job." Danny corrected her arms once again, "Okay. Now fire at the target."

Linda nodded her head. She bit her bottom lip nervously, "Okay." She breathed out. Linda pulled the trigger firing a round into the side of the target, "I don't think I hit it."

Danny smiled, "No. But that's okay. Do it again." He helped her set her stance and arms the right way, "Try again." Linda pulled the trigger a second time, her eyes flinching closed, "Babe. You can't close your eyes." Danny helped Linda set up once again, "Now try again. This time focus on the target first."

"Okay." Linda sighed. This was a lot harder than she thought it was going to be. She felt Danny's hands over hers helping line up the gun. Linda pulled the trigger this time hitting the target in the center, "I did it!" She looked at Danny over her shoulder with a big smile. The feeling was exhilarating. Linda couldn't wait to try again.

"I'm proud of you." Danny kissed his wife's lips, "Now do it again." He grinned.

"Okay." Linda nodded her head. After a couple hours Linda and Danny were headed home. He promised they'd work on her learning how to shoot. Danny had asked Linda if she wanted her own gun but she was hesitant on owning one. For now, that sat on the back burner. Linda was more concerned about learning to shoot to protect herself and the kids first.

* * *

Later that evening Linda and Kathleen were in the kitchen. Kathleen had decided to stay for dinner with Maddie and Gus. Jack wouldn't be home until late that evening and she hated being alone with the two kids. Maddie was throwing a lot of tantrums lately wanting her Mommy to do everything for her even when she was nursing Gus. Kathleen was getting irritable with having an unruly toddler at home and trying to balance an infant on top of it. Bringing the kids to the in-laws for the day turned out to be a great plan. Maddie ran around with the other kids while Gus and Spense quietly sat in bouncy seats and swings for most of the day unless they were being held. Linda was talking to Kathleen about taking a self-defence class while Frank and Danny watched over the kids and chatted. 

"How's she doing?" Frank asked his son. 

"Better. I think in some odd way, learning to shoot is helping her. Today is the best I've seen her in a while." Danny said. 

"Maybe she needs to feel powerful again." Frank suggested. 

"I didn't think of it that way." Danny shrugged his shoulders. 

Frank watched his son cuddle with Spense, "How are you doing?"  

"I'm fine, Dad. I'm always fine." Danny lied. 

"Is that why you haven't talked about it? Is that why you still haven't seen the PD shrink? That's a requirement, you know." Frank told him. 

"I see Linda's shrink." Danny told his father. 

"Not the same and you know it." Frank poured them each a glass of whiskey. 

"What do you want from me Dad?" Danny sighed. 

"Any flashbacks?" Frank asked him. 

"Of course there are. I lost everyone I thought of as a brother. I was there. I almost died. I could have died. I was the last man left alive." Danny sighed, "I saw those trucks and my first thought was to protect Linda. And I couldn't even do that. She was buried under rubble and dying and I couldn't do anything for her. It was reliving those towers all over again. It was flashing back to Fallujah and every bad thing in life again and again. But Linda doesn't need to worry about it. She's got enough going on. She doesn't need me to make things worse for her." Danny shook his head.

"Don't you think talking to her would help her?" Frank asked.

"No. I don't." Danny stood up and left the room angrily. He didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want anyone butting in. Danny wanted to forget it happened and move on.

* * *

That night the house was silent. Linda slept curled against Danny with her head on his chest. Danny's arms held Linda close as the two of them slept safely in each other's embrace. While Linda slept soundly, Danny was having a hard time staying asleep. He kept having nightmare after nightmare. It started out as Danny in Fallujah and losing all the men in his unit, then flashed to locating people in the rubble of the Trade Centers, then it would flash to Linda being stuck under the rubble from the bombing. He'd pull Linda out with the hope of her being alive only to pull out her lifeless body. Danny would start CPR only for the nightmare to flash to a morgue where Linda's body lay on a metal slab. Danny would start to cry then Linda's dead body would turn its head, yelling at him for not saving her. The men from his unit overseas would appear and tell him how he failed to keep them safe. How he saved himself like a coward instead of stepping up and being a man. Every victim he lost filled his head, blaming him for their death. He watched as his children pushed him away in the wake of losing their mother. Danny pictured himself with his gun in his hands and the barrel in his mouth before his eyes popped open. 

Danny's sudden movement woke Linda instantly, "Danny?!" She gasped. Linda sat up to look at her husband. He was panting as if trying to catch his breath. Linda saw tears in his eyes as she scanned the room, "Danny. Are you okay?" Linda touched his cheek to get his attention. She didn't realize he was still asleep, trapped in a nightmare where he watched someone murder the love of his life.

It took a minute for Danny to see his wife in front of him, "Shit." He closed his eyes, "I'm sorry." Danny shook his head. He threw the covers back and slid out of bed, "I'm okay. Go back to sleep." Danny got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Linda watched him leave the room not knowing what had woken him and made him look so terrified.

Linda sighed. She got out of bed and followed Danny to the bathroom, "Are you okay?" She gently knocked on the partly open door.

"I'm fine." Danny lied.

"Danny." Linda said in that tone that said she knew he was full of it.

"Linda. I'm okay." Danny shook his head, "I'm just going to take a quick shower to get this nightmare out of my head. I just need a distraction." Danny said turning on the cold water taps. He was drenched with sweat. Even though the snow was falling outside Danny needed to shake off the horrors he'd seen behind his eyes.

Linda nodded her head. She changed the sheets on their bed so Danny would have something fresh and cool to slip into after his shower. After a half hour, Linda wondered when Danny was coming back to bed. She walked over to the bathroom. Linda would have knocked first but she noticed Danny standing in the shower leaning against the wall with his back turned to the shower door. It looked as if something was wrong. Linda slowly opened the door walking into the bathroom only to notice Danny was crying. His arm was thrown over his eyes as he broke down in the shower. Linda didn't know how to help him. She knew if she said something he'd brush her off. Linda did the only thing she could think of.

Danny stood in the shower letting his emotions run over. He hated that he let them get a hold of him. He couldn't bear the thought of losing his wife. Every time he closed his eyes that's all he saw. How everyone around him died or got hurt. How the most important person in his life died and blamed him for her death. Danny put his head on his forearm as he cried in shame. He should be better than this. Danny didn't hear Linda slip into the bathroom out of concern for him. He didn't hear the shower door open and shut. He felt Linda's warm hands on his hips surrounding him from behind. He felt her body press up against his. The goosebumps on her arms from the cold water prickled his own skin. Danny felt Linda's lips press against the back of his shoulder. Without a word, Danny turned the water temperature up so as not to freeze his wife while she comforted him. Danny turned around wrapping Linda in his arms leaning against the wall.

"Talk to me." Linda requested.

Danny kissed the top of his wife's head, "Just some really bad nightmares." Danny said, "I love you so much." 

"I love you too." Linda replied. She tilted her head up to kiss his lips, "What's going on, Babe?" 

"I just can't stop seeing it." Danny said, "I see you and Fallujah and the Towers and everyone I've ever lost. And I see you blame me and I _know_ it's not my fault but God I wish I could have done so much more for you." Danny squeezed Linda tight.

"You saved my life. That's above and beyond." Linda reminded him.

"I didn't protect you enough." Danny frowned his finger tracing the scar on her back from the metal shrapnel.

"If you didn't protect me enough I wouldn't have lived. Because of you, I'm here, in your arms." Linda rested her head on his shoulder.

Danny sighed. The two stayed in the shower together until the water started to turn cool again. Linda changed into one of Danny's shirts and a pair of sweatpants before crawling into bed again. Danny spooned up behind her pulling her as close as possible.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

Linda knew his nightmares still bothered him. That this was only the beginning of Danny needing to take care of himself and reach for help. Linda ran her hand up and down his arm he curled around her waist, "I'm okay." She took Danny's hand and placed it over her heart, "It's still beating." She promised him, "I'm not going anywhere." Linda swore, "I love you." Linda laced her fingers with Danny's over her heart as she closed her eyes praying Danny would be able to get some rest. Tomorrow was Sunday and the whole family would be over. Linda hoped having them over, seeing Jamie doing well, seeing her feeling better would make Danny feel better. She hoped that seeing his loved ones would show him that he was loved. She wondered if she could get Jamie to talk to Danny about the guilt he seemed to be feeling. She didn't know if his slight breakdown tonight was because he kept remembering Fallujah or if it was guilt from not keeping her perfectly safe. Or if it was fear of losing her. Whatever it was, Linda knew for Danny Reagan to cry, it had to hurt worse than any pain she'd ever experienced.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be 2 chapters but I couldn't find a good break point. :)


	16. Chapter 16

January quickly faded into February. Valentine's Day rolled around on a Friday night. Danny had tried to get Linda to go out but she refused. Saying she didn't want to leave the kids home. So instead of going out to dinner, Danny and Linda planned to have a romantic dinner after the kids went to bed. That afternoon Linda picked up the kids from after-school care. She walked into the school building with Spense in his car seat like always to gather Sam, Grace, and Faith. Linda felt something wrong in her gut as she walked into the cafeteria where the program was held to see Grace sitting off to the side next to one of the teachers and a little boy sitting across from her being tended to by the school nurse. Faith and Sam were standing together watching the scene unfold. Linda walked over to Grace first.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Grace nodded her head but didn't look up. She'd been crying and upset, "Sweetie, what happened?" Linda put Spense's car seat on the ground to sit beside her daughter.

"Mrs. Reagan. May I have a word with you?" The principal asked Linda.

"Sure." Linda nodded her head. She took a few steps away from Grace to talk to the principal, "Is Grace okay?"

"We were just getting ready to call you." The principal said, "Grace was involved in an altercation. She punched another student, causing him to have a bloody nose."

"What?!" Linda gasped. Grace wasn't violent. She'd never hurt someone.

"What the teacher saw was the boy gave her a valentine card and kissed her cheek. Grace didn't like that so she punched him and now he has a bloody nose. We have contacted his parents who will be here soon to pick him up." The principal said.

"Is he being suspended as well?" Linda asked.

"He's the victim here. She hit him. He didn't hurt her." The man explained to Linda.

"He touched my daughter without consent. He kissed her. She had every right to get him away from her." Linda shook her head.

"Ma'am. They are fourth graders. The boy didn't hurt her or assault her. She hit him so hard he has a bloody nose. We have a zero tolerance policy against fighting." The principal explained.

"So, it's okay for a boy to kiss a girl but not okay for the girl to defend herself?" Linda asked.

"She could have told a teacher or one of the aides but she chose violence over getting help. That's where the problem comes." He said to Linda.

"Are you kidding me?!" Linda was fuming mad. No way was she going to let this go, "You know what? You can talk to my husband." Linda took a deep breath to calm herself down, "Grace. Let's go." Linda said, "Sam, Faith!" She called her younger two.

"Grace. Have you apologized to you Tyler for hitting him?" The principal asked. Grace shook her head, "Well you need to do that young lady before you can leave."

"Actually she doesn't. She's not apologizing to anyone for protecting herself against someone who inappropriately touched her." Linda said sternly. She picked up Spense in his car seat and held Grace's hand with the other, "C'mon." She said to the kids. Linda stalked out to the car, her blood running hot. Who did he think he was telling Grace to apologize to some boy who deserved a good punch to the face? Linda could only imagine how Danny was going to take the news.

* * *

Linda had just finished checking on the kids before they went to bed to be sure they were brushing their teeth and washing their face, not just playing in the bathroom when Danny walked in the door. He had a small bouquet of roses in his hands. Linda walked down the stairs into his waiting arms.

"How was your day?" She asked with a smile.

"Uneventful." Danny kissed her lips, "Yours?"

Linda sighed, "Interesting." She took the flowers from her husband, "Thank you." She kissed him sweetly.

"Interesting good or interesting bad?" Danny asked as he followed Linda while she put the flowers in a vase.

"You should sit down. And you have to promise you won't get so upset that you scare your daughter." Linda walked over to Danny putting a hand on his shoulder while he sat on one of the bar stools. Linda put her arms around Danny's neck hoping that by her being so close Danny wouldn't freak out as much.

"What happened?" Danny put his hands on Linda's hips not knowing what to expect.

"First I want you to remember that Grace is nine and this happened with another nine-year-old. They are children." Linda started.

"Is she okay?!" Danny started to worry.

"She's okay. A little upset but she's okay." Linda assured Danny, "So a boy at school...."

"Did he touch her? I'll kill him." Danny said before Linda could even finish a sentence.

"Danny. Let me finish." Linda put a hand on his chest. Danny set his jaw and nodded his head, "So a boy at school, at the after-school program gave Grace a Valentine's Day card. Then he tried to kiss her. Grace backed away from him, but he tried to kiss her again. Grace told him to go away and she didn't want him to kiss her but he got close to her and kissed her cheek. Then Grace punched him in the nose, giving him a bloody nose." Linda told Danny.

"What's this kids name?" Danny asked.

"Grace is suspended for three days because she hit someone." Linda continued.

"Is that little jerk suspended too?" Danny asked Linda.

Linda took a deep breath, "No. The principal said that since it was a kiss on the cheek it's not assault and Grace technically threw the first punch."

"No way." Danny shook his head. He stood from his stool sliding out of Linda's arms, "Who is this kid?" Danny asked.

"Danny calm down." Linda watched her husband pace in a circle. She could almost see the steam coming from his ears.

"What is his name, Linda?" Danny asked again.

"He is nine years old." Linda tried to reason with him.

"Good, then I'll teach his father what it's like when you touch my kid." Danny balled his hands into fists. 

Frank walked into the kitchen while on the phone with Jamie, "What's going on?" He asked.

"Some punk kid kissed Grace at school after she said no. Grace hit the little jerk and is suspended for fighting." Danny never felt this angry towards a child in his life.

"Did the kid get in trouble?" Frank asked.

"No. They're nine so to the school it doesn't count as anything. She's in trouble for hitting a kid she told to leave her alone and didn't. It's bullshit." Danny paced back and forth.

"Okay...that's fine....see you soon." Frank ended the phone call, "Jamie's coming over. Who is this kid?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, like I'm going to tell any of you his name. He is a nine-year-old little boy." Linda tried to tell both Frank and Danny.

"You know what, we have her class list. Let's run their last names and see if we get anything that pops and find out who their parents are. See if any of them are in the system." Danny said to Frank.

"We could do all that. Or just ask Grace." Frank shrugged his shoulders.

"Better idea." Danny nodded his head. Danny walked to the bottom of the stairs, "Grace!" He hollered for his oldest daughter.

"Yes, Daddy?" Grace walked down thinking she was in trouble.

"What's this kids name who kissed you at school today?" He asked her.

"Tyler." Grace said.

"Danny. Let it go." Linda tried to stress.

"Tyler what?" Danny asked Grace.

"I don't know." Grace shrugged her shoulders, "Daddy I didn't mean to hurt him but he wouldn't stop trying to kiss me and I told him to go away and I didn't want him to kiss me but he did it anyway and you said that if someone touches me and I say no and they do it anyway then I can do anything I can to get away from them so I punched him." Grace rambled as she started to cry thinking she was going to be yelled at, "And I don't want to write him an apology letter but the teacher said I have to but Daddy he was wrong not me." 

"You're not apologizing to him. He's going to apologize to you. And you're right. Someone touches you and you tell them no, you hit them, and do anything you can to get away from them because that means they're a bad person for not listening to you." Danny hugged Grace while she cried, "I'm proud of you for being such a brave, big girl."

"You are?" Grace sobbed.

"Yes, I am. You did the right thing today." Danny smiled, "Daddy will take care of it. You go on upstairs and get ready for bed. I love you."

"Love you too Daddy." Grace hugged her father once again before going back to her room.

Jamie walked through the front door just as Grace finished walking up the stairs. Margaret was behind him with Will on her hip, "We got a name for this kid?" Jamie asked.

"Oh my God are you serious right now?" Linda looked over at Margaret, "Did he tell you what's going on?"

"He said something about a boy at school kissed Grace and he, Danny and Frank were going to handle it." Margaret said, "I mean we were supposed to have a movie night at home but this is good too." She said sarcastically.

"It's not this serious." Linda sighed.

"I'll grab the laptop. We can see who this Tyler kid is related to and where he lives." Danny climbed the stairs by twos while Jamie and Frank walked into the dining room to figure out what they were going to do. Linda was surprised to see Jack, Sean, and their families walk through the front door next.

"What are you all doing here?" Linda asked.

"We were going to babysit for Lucy and Sean but we saw Uncle Jamie come running into the house. What happened is everyone okay?" Jack asked.

"Oh good! You two can help!" Danny walked down the steps, "Hi girls." He smiled at Lucy and Kathleen, "To the dining room." Danny pulled his oldest boys with him.

"What happened?" Kathleen asked Linda.

"Danny has lost his mind." Linda sighed, "Why don't we put kids to bed upstairs, and we can pop open some wine. It was supposed to be for dinner but I'm pretty sure everyone's Valentine's Day plans have changed tonight."

"Is everyone okay?" Lucy asked.

"Oh yeah. The Reagan men are all being overprotective and insane right now." Margaret said, "Did everyone eat yet?"

"No." Lucy shook her head.

"I did a little bit but I'll eat again. Gus nurses all the time, I feel like I can't eat enough to keep up with him." Kathleen smiled.

"Let's put Ava, Emma, and Maddie in the girl's room, Charlie in Sam's room and Will and Gus in Spense's room." Linda said.

"Sounds good." Kathleen nodded her head.

"Okay." Margaret said, "I'll order us pizza or something."

"C'mon upstairs." Lucy said to Charlie and her twins. The Reagan wives walked up the stairs with the kids in tow. This was  _not_ how Linda planned her Valentine's Day night with Danny. She'd just have to find another night to woo her husband. They both needed the romantic time alone. Tonight, however, the tables had been turned and it looked like she was going to have a ladies night in while Danny and the Reagan men figured out how to defend Grace and get back at a minor child for coming near her in the first place.

 


	17. Chapter 17

The Reagan women spent most of their night watching movies and drinking wine. Kathleen and Lucy headed up to bed shortly after the kids. Lucy was working early the next morning and Kathleen was still nursing in the middle of the night. She was ready to sleep any chance she got. That left Linda and Margaret each with their own bottle of wine to finish.

Margaret had stumbled upon a free book section in Itunes dedicated to dirty, erotic, stories involving police officers. After a little more wine, Margaret and Linda were getting a good laugh out of the stories they could sample.

"Oh my God." Margaret giggled, "This one is seriously called ' _Cuff and stuff"_." She laughed out loud.

Linda laughed, "I found one that you can read an excerpt, called ' _The Chase'_  and it's about a guy chasing his wife, but they pretend they aren't married and he has sex with her in an alley after some dirty frisk because he pretends she's a perp." Linda wiped tears from her eyes as she laughed.

"This one is _'Handcuffing the Housewife'._ When a sexy housewife is pulled over she thinks she can use her feminine charm to escape a speeding ticket. But the hunky alpha male cop, Adam, has other ideas." Linda tried to stop her laughing to finish reading the blurb about the book, "It says, he takes her back to the station so she can serve her punishment. She gets a new lesson in law she'll never forget."

"Yes. Because the floor at a police station is exactly where I want to have sex." Margaret chuckled, "Oh! This one is seriously titled ' _Hard Cop'_." 

Linda snorted with laughter, "You're joking."

"Nope. Scott is an extremely well-endowed cop who loves his job and is very good at it. Fiona is a desperate single mom trying to make ends meet while she hides from her crazy ex-husband. What will happen when these two cross paths. Will Scott wind up on the end of Fiona's ex-husbands gun or just in Fiona's bed?" Margaret laughed.

"This one is called ' _Cop A Feel'_." Linda laughed, "Suzie is the sexy new woman in town, working late night at a coffee shop. Mark is the hot alpha male cop who works the midnight shift. When Suzie sees the young hot sexy cop eyeing her as she closes up shop will she let the officer into more than just her coffee shop?"

"Why does every man have to be an alpha male?" Margaret laughed, "Oh God my side hurts!" She laughed while holding the side of her stomach.

"I have no clue. The same reason these all make it a point to say the woman is sexy." Linda giggled. She sipped her wine, "There is a box seat called _'Hotties with Handcuffs'_. This is the funniest thing I think I've ever looked up on here." 

Linda and Margaret kept giggling for another twenty minutes before Danny and Jamie walked into the room. Jack and Sean had gone upstairs to their wives, followed by Frank.

"What is going on in here?" Danny couldn't help but smile seeing Linda so happy.

Margaret snorted while laughing, "Oh my God! Linda! This one is called _'Pounded by the Police'_!" 

Linda couldn't contain her laughter, "That wins! That's the best title!"

"What are you two doing?" Jamie asked.

"This is your wife's fault." Linda pointed over to her.

"My fault?!" Margaret laughed.

"What's her fault?" Jamie sat on the edge of the couch where his wife was lying down while Linda was curled up in the big easy chair.

"So we were messing around on our phones and I found books you can download." Margaret tried to explain without laughing.

"So she found these books." Linda giggled.

"And they are all erotic novels about cops. So Linda and I got a really good laugh out of it." Margaret laughed.

"There's this one where this cop..." Linda paused to laugh.

'Wait. You read one of these?" Danny inquired.

"We read more than one. And I still can't figure out how that position is possible in the back of a radio car." Linda sipped more wine.

"I think that's one of those, let's try it out moments." Margaret lifted her glass as well.

"Okay. I think you two are done." Danny smiled at his semi-drunk wife. He gently took the bottle of wine from her hands.

"Hey, I learnt...learned...learnt..." Margaret tried to figure out the right word, "Anyway I know a new trick with handcuffs thanks to one of these."

"I don't think that works with real handcuffs." Linda giggled.

"Oh. Huh. I'll let you know." Margaret said to her causing Linda to laugh harder.

"If you get stuck in a pair of handcuffs and get hurt..." Linda's face was red with laughter.

"It's fine. It'll be fine. Jamie'll have the key." Margaret smiled.

"Uh... I'm not touching you with a pair of handcuffs tonight." Jamie shook his head.

"He said, tonight!" Linda giggled.

"I think it's time to go home." Jamie tried not to laugh, "Where is our son?" 

"He's sleeping." Margaret grinned.

"Spense's room." Linda smiled at Jamie.

"I'll go get him." Jamie handed Danny Margaret's bottle of wine.

"The kids staying?" Linda asked Danny.

Before he could answer the Reagan family came downstairs holding sleeping children in their arms. They said their goodbyes with all the men talking about seeing each other on Monday morning. Linda and Danny watched them all leave before locking up the house for the night.

Danny wrapped his arms around Linda's waist, "You look happy."

"I've hit my limit. Probably over it a bit but I have nowhere to go in the morning." Linda smiled. She slowly kissed her husband.

"You taste like wine." He smiled, "You know that bottle is almost empty?" 

"Really?" Linda hadn't realized she'd drank quite so much. She shrugged her shoulders, "It was a good one."

Danny kissed his wife sweetly, "You look like you had a good time tonight." Danny smiled at her.

"It wasn't the planned Valentine's Day but it was a fun break from everything." Linda admitted. The two walked up the stairs checking on the kids before going to their room.

"Sorry about tonight." Danny apologized as he shut their bedroom door, "But I'm handling this whole Grace thing. I'm going to take care of it."

"Danny. Just remember these are fourth-grade kids." Linda said.

"And he's a jerk who touched my daughter." Danny pulled off his shirt tossing it into the hamper.

"I know." Linda could see the stress radiating off Danny. He plopped himself down on the corner of their bed put his forehead in his hands rubbing his temples. Linda crawled over to him, kneeling up against his back, "You're so tense, baby. What's going on?" Linda methodically started rubbing his shoulders and neck.

Danny sighed. He didn't know how to tell her he couldn't get the thought of her dying out of his mind. Danny felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as Linda started to press light kisses to his skin, "Linda." Danny sighed.

"You need to relax. You're all stressed out. I can see it when I look at you. Talk to me. I know I'm a little tipsy but I can hold a conversation. I just wouldn't drive." Linda kissed his neck.

"I don't want to lose you." Danny hung his head as he whispered his greatest fear.

"You're not going to lose me." Linda shook her head.

"I can't get the image out. I keep seeing you, trapped and desperate just to touch someone's hand. Just to reach someone. And then I see your limp body be pulled free. And then I flash back and forth. And I just...I didn't realize how scared I still was." Danny admitted.

Linda wrapped her arms around her husband's shoulders, "I'm not going anywhere. I promise." She kissed his cheek.

Danny shifted slightly to grab hold of Linda and pull her into his lap. He kissed her deeply feeling his heart in his throat, "I love you." Danny pressed kisses down Linda's cheek to her neck. 

Linda lifted her arms as Danny's hands reached the hem of her shirt. He tugged it up and over her head tossing it to the side not caring where it landed. Danny fervently kissed his way down her chest. His mouth alternating sides as his hand slid into the waistband of her pants. Linda peaked quickly as Danny's fingers knew exactly what they were doing. He turned the two of them around, laying her on the bed. Danny pulled her pants and panties off her in one motion. Linda barely had time to breathe before she felt his lips on her body. His fingers dug into her hips as he continued tasting his wife. Linda had to bite her tongue from calling his name loudly as she hit the edge again. Danny didn't let up. He pushed Linda to her breaking point again and again until she trembled with aftershocks. Danny tossed his pants on the floor before kneeling above Linda's head. Linda relaxed her throat allowing Danny to set his own pace. This wasn't something they did often at least not with Danny setting the pace like this. It was often too much for Linda to mentally handle being pinned down and unable to move. But Linda knew Danny needed to get the stress out. He needed to let go before he exploded. She was willing and able to let Danny have his way with her however he needed. She knew he could push the envelope sometimes but never did he set a toe over the line drawn in the sand. Linda held onto Danny's thighs as swallowed every last drop he had inside him. Danny's mouth once again set out to explore Linda's body from lips to breasts to inner thigh. He knew he'd left bruises on her hips and bite marks on her chest. Danny rolled the two of them over. Linda sunk down onto him with a well-timed move. Danny's fingers once again found their way between Linda's legs. Danny could feel Linda's pulse surround him as she paused for a moment. He kept going, pushing her over the edge again before she finished falling the first time. When Linda felt as if she could move again she was determined to make Danny see stars when his eyes rolled back into his head. That's exactly what she did. It took a few minutes but once Danny and Linda had a set rhythm Danny melted as the stress faded away from his body.

Linda collapsed onto her side of the bed next to her husband who was still gathering his breath. Linda yawned sleepily, "Oh Danny. She sighed.

"I think you were right?" Danny said.

"About what?" Linda couldn't stop the yawn again.

"I needed to relax."  Danny smirked. 

"Feel better?" Linda asked him.

"I just made love to the most beautiful woman in the world. Yes, I feel better." Danny smiled at her.

"Good." Linda put her head on his chest tracing her name on his skin.

Danny frowned seeing his fingerprints on her body, "You okay?" He gestured tot he bruises on her skin.

"I'm okay. I'm more than okay." Linda smiled, "Those don't hurt." 

"I didn't realize I held you that hard." Danny carefully traced over them.

"I'm not complaining." Linda took his hand in hers. She kissed the back of his hand, "I love you."

"I love you more." Danny tucked the blankets around the two of them.

"I love you the most." Linda smiled wide as she snuggled deep into her husband's arms. Danny ran his fingers through Linda's hair as she dozed off on his chest, thoroughly tired and spent. Danny held Linda tight as he closed his own eyes praying for a peaceful night of sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Monday morning came around quickly. Linda had woken up to Danny still home telling her to go back to bed. He'd take care of getting the kids ready for school. He came back into their bedroom with a half-asleep Spense in his arms and a fresh bottle, "He's changed but might want to eat." Danny laid Spense in his and Linda's bed, "I'll put it up here." He put the bottle on Linda's nightstand before kissing his wife's forehead and leaving the room.

Linda laid upstairs for as long as she could with Spense. He slept for another half-hour in his Mommy's arms until he woke up ready for a bottle. After feeding him and getting herself ready for the day Linda walked downstairs with Spense tucked in her arms. She was surprised to see Danny at the kitchen table with Frank, Jamie, Jack, and Sean. All five of them dressed and ready for work. Linda smiled seeing her boys in their uniform. She was worried about them being hurt but proud of them for choosing to serve.

"Morning." Linda smiled at everyone. She walked to the Keurig to make herself a cup of coffee.

"Morning." Danny replied taking Spense from Linda, "Did you let Mommy sleep a little more?" 

"He did." Linda grinned, "I have to get Grace ready to come to daycare today too." 

"Okay, Daddy! I'm ready!" Grae ran into the kitchen ready for school. She had on her uniform, shoes, and backpack.

"Grace. There's no school today, sweetie." Linda reminded her, "Go change into play clothes. You're coming to work with Mommy, remember? You get to be the big helper in the daycare today."

"Not-uh." Grace shook her head, "Daddy said I have to go to school." Grace looked confused.

"Danny." Linda started to say until he cut her off.

Danny looked over at his wife, "I'm handling it." He looked over his shoulder, "We should get going." 

"C'mon Grace. Let Grandpa make sure your shoes are tied tight." Frank said. He checked the zipper on Grace's coat and tugged a hat on her head before ushering her towards her mother to say goodbye.

"Bye, Mommy! Bye Spense!" Grace smiled as she ran out the door behind her big brothers.

"Have a good day." Danny kissed Linda's cheek.

"You too. Come home to me." Linda picked off imaginary lint from Danny's shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his neck, mindful of Spense in his arms still, and hugged him tightly.

"Always." Danny promised, "I love you." 

"I love you more." Linda grinned. She kissed her husband sweetly before loosening her hold on him.

"I love you the most." Danny smiled. He looked down at Spense, "You be a good boy for Mommy today." Danny laughed seeing the outfit Linda had put on Spense today. He had on a pair of navy blue pants and a onesie that said 'my daddy, my hero'. With a small NYPD police car under the words, "Love you baby boy." Danny passed Spense back to Linda. He kissed his wife one last time before leaving to handle the situation at Grace's school. Linda had no idea what they were planning on doing in full uniforms and showing the guns on their belts but she knew that when Grace became older and started dating Grace didn't stand a chance with all these Reagan men ready to jump anyone who dared touch her the wrong way.

* * *

Grace sat in her Daddy's office at the 54th precinct while he worked. He'd tried to take her to school thinking that he had an advantage with the Reagan team backing him up. However, the school stood by their decision. They also decided to suspend Tyler but Grace still had to do her three days for hitting the kid in the first place. The whole ride to the precinct Danny had talked to Grace over and over about consent and how she did the right thing. He told her he was proud of her for standing up for herself.

"How's the school work coming, Ladybug?" Danny had looked up to see Grace's face all scrunched up while she thought hard.

"Daddy. If I'm not actually at school why do I still have school work?" Grace sighed.

"Because you should be at school so you need to do school work. It's good to exercise your brain so you can grow and learn." Danny smiled.

Grace rolled her eyes, "That's not a good reason." She huffed, "I don't like school work."

"Daddy doesn't like doing work at his desk either." Danny nodded his head understanding her frustration.

"Daddy, can we take a ride in a police car?" Grace asked.

"Maybe later. Finish up your math work first." Danny looked over some case files on his desk.

"Are we going to bust some bad guys?" Grace asked in excitement.

Danny chuckled, "no. But if you're good, you can turn on the lights and siren."

"That's not cool." Grace said thoroughly disappointed.

Danny spent the rest of their morning doing paperwork that had piled up over the weekend while Grace sat in his office doing school work.

* * *

 

Linda was walking through the ER after helping a nurse with a patient when she spotted Danny and Grace walking towards her. Linda wondered what was wrong at first, "Hey you two!" Linda rushed towards them, "What's going on?" She asked.

"We wanted to eat lunch with you!" Grace bounced up and down.

"What happened to school?" Linda smirked at Danny.

"They weren't as accommodating as I thought they would be but if she can't go that punk can't either." Danny kissed his wife hello, "So, what does the pretty woman say? Lunch date with the young lady and I?"

"It's a date." Linda kissed Danny again, "Just let me grab my stuff from my office." Danny held Graces hand with one hand while he put the other on the small of Linda's back while they walked to her office. Grace made herself comfortable on the small couch Linda had in there while Danny followed Linda to her desk. He studied the pictures she had around her office. One caught his eye. It was off center but it was of Danny and Linda looking at each other. Danny stood behind Linda with his arms wrapped around her from behind. They were smiling at each other like they were laughing at something. Danny couldn't remember when that picture was taken but it had to be this winter at some point.

Linda followed Danny's gaze, "One of the kids must have snapped it with my phone. Probably Faith." Linda kissed her husband's cheek, "I found it when updating my phone last week." Linda explained.

"You're beautiful." Danny commented.

"And you're a flirt." Linda blushed.

"I call it like I see it." Danny wrapped his arms around Linda's waist.

"What are we doing for lunch?" Linda asked him.

"Ice cream!" Grace shouted from the couch.

"Let's think of a meal then dessert." Danny suggested.

"Hamburgers!" Grace jumped up and down.

"Hamburgers it is." Linda smiled.

"Yes!" Grace looked over at her parents, "Can we go now?!" 

"We're coming." Linda kissed Danny quickly before detangling herself from him, "Let's go." She took Grace's hand in hers as they were escorted out of the building to Danny's car. Danny ohped going to lunch made Grace feel a little better. She'd been upset when she still couldn't go to school even thouhg she ws right. Danny hoped the boy woudl learn his lession. He might only be a nine-year-old but if he touched Grace ever again he'd be dealing with the full wrath of an overprotective father.

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

Sam and Faith's eighth birthday came around with a whole lot of fun for the whole family. The weather had dumped a foot of snow overnight. The Reagan children bundled up running in and out of the house building forts and snowman. A great Reagan snowball fight had been started by Danny hitting Jamie in back with a large snowball. Grace quickly stood on her father's team while Faith joined forces with Sean who was out to get Jack. Emma, Ava, and Charlie teamed up together with Lucy, to get Sean while Jamie and Sam built a small wall to hide behind while waiting to attack Danny when he walked, by. Kathleen and Margaret ran around with Will and Maddie to keep them away from the big kids trampling on top of them while they ran around with the adults. Erin had dropped by earlier with Nicky but had to leave early. Something happened with her case she was working and Nicky claimed she had to work that night as well. Nicky had taken a part-time job in her father's office, mostly doing paperwork. She'd said he called asking if he could borrow her for a few hours and she agreed to it. Linda stood in the kitchen as she cooked dinner for the whole family. Frank was in the den while keeping an eye on baby Gus. Linda had Spense in the kitchen in his vibrating bouncy seat. It bothered her to be away from him. Part of her knew she was being overprotective. She was okay when the kids went to school. It was the thought of leaving a helpless baby that tugged at her. She knew he would have been fine in the other room with Frank and Gus but she had worked late two nights that week already. She felt as if she missed her baby. Linda was stirring soup on the stove when Frank walked in holding a fussy Gus.

"Someone woke up hungry." Frank smiled.

"In the fridge is a thermos. It's breastmilk for him. Kathleen pumped before she came over in case someone else wanted to feed him." Linda said over her shoulder. She flipped on the hot water in the sink to warm up the bottle once Frank had it ready.

"They look like they're having a lot of fun." Frank grinned watching his children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren play.

"Yeah." Linda nodded her head.

"Why aren't you out there too?" Frank tested the warmth of the bottle before setting it back under the hot water.

"Someone needs to cook." Linda motioned to the stove.

"It could have waited." Frank said to her, "You okay?" 

"Yeah." Linda said unconvincingly.

"It doesn't take a cop to know you're lying." Frank said softly. He pulled the bottle out of the water checking it again, "Do you want to talk about it?" He shifted so he could stand and feed Gus.

Linda sighed heavily, "I just...I missed him. I missed my baby. I feel guilty when I leave him if I don't have to." Linda said part of what she was thinking. She knew Frank would stand there without a word if she didn't say anything else, "I'm okay Frank. I just hate the things I remember and wish I never knew them."

"Sometimes the hardest things are what makes someone strong." Frank replied.

"And sometimes looking up at the mountain I have to climb reminds me of how hard it is to do it alone." Linda said. She walked over to Spense who was happily chewing on a teething toy, "I feel like I need to make sure I show him so much love and kindness because he was created with such evil." 

"But he was welcomed into this world with such love and compassion. He will grow up, like a strong, amazing young man, just like the rest of your boys. And that has nothing to do with how they were created. It has everything to do with how they were raised." Frank told Linda.

Linda nodded her head, "I worry about it. I worry about him feeling different. Because he's not my biological child. And he's not like Grace, where he was fully adopted." Linda said, "I want him to make sure he knows he's loved and he's family no matter what the DNA says."

"And he will always know that." Frank said, "I promise."

Linda kissed the top of Spense's head before going back to cooking. She didn't feel much like talking but maybe Frank had a point. Danny had even said it was nurture that made their kids so wonderful, not nature. A half hour later the Reagan children came inside soaked to the core from playing in the snow. Lucy and Margaret took the girls up to the upstairs bathroom to help them dry off and change into dry, warm clothes while Danny took the boys into his and Linda's bedroom to do the same. The rest of the Reagan family dispersed to clean up and change leaving Jack and Jamie to take care of Will and Maddie.

Linda had dinner on the table before everyone came down the stairs. Danny was the first to walk over to the table, "Smells great, Babe." He kissed Linda sweetly.

"Good." Linda smiled, "Can you make sure Spense didn't drop his teether again? It fell on your snow boots when you were in the kitchen."

"Of course." Danny grinned. 

Grace took her spot at the kid's table very seriously. As the oldest at that table, she got to sit at the head of it just like Mommy and Daddy sat at the adult table. Once everyone was seated they looked around trying to figure out whose turn it was to say grace.

"I want to do it!" Grace shot her hand in the air.

"Okay Ladybug. You can do it." Danny smiled at his daughter.

"Dear God." Grace folded her little hands, "Thank you for my family. All of cousins and aunts and uncles and my Mommy and my Daddy and my sisters and my brothers and my Grandpa. Thank you for making sure my Mommy and Daddy always keep me safe. I'm a big kid now. And I know they're are bad people that hurt little kids sometimes because they're bad people. But I'm super duper lucky to have a Mommy and a Daddy that love me so much they'd never ever hurt me. Sometimes Daddy yells. And it's really loud but that's only when I'm in super big trouble which isn't a lot because before I get in super big trouble Mommy already had a  _talk_ with me. And Mommy's  _talks_ are never ever fun. So I don't be super bad a lot. But even when I am super bad my Mommy and Daddy still don't be mean to me." Linda looked over at Danny not knowing what Grace was going on and on about. Danny shrugged his shoulders but watched his daughter closely, "And sometimes Grandpa gets mad but that's only when I touched his stuff so I just don't do that a lot. But he'd never hurt me either. Or Uncle Jamie or Aunt Margaret. Or even Jack or Sean. But they're my brothers so they still put snow down the back of my coat. But Kathleen threw a snowball at Jack and told him to be nice and Lucy yelled Jamie's whole name. Like, the middle and everything. So they let me hit them with a snowball too. But they aren't _mean_ -mean. They're just mean because they're boys. And even Aunt Erin and Nicky wouldn't hurt me. So I just want to say, thank you for my family. And please bless my friend Tyler. He isn't lucky like me. His Daddy hurts him sometimes and his Mommy works a lot. And Tyler said sometimes his Mommy gets hurt at work because his Daddy said she's a p-p-pros'tute. I still don't know what that is. And, I know I promised not to tell anyone what Tyler told me, but I just want to tell you so you can watch over him and make sure he's okay." Grace said softly, "Thank you. Amen."

All the adult Reagans watched as Grace looked over at them anticipating what they'd say, "That was a great blessing, Grace." Frank spoke first.

"Good job honey." Linda smiled.

"Mommy, what's a pros'tute?" Grace asked mispronounceing the word again.

"Yeah, Mom." Jack grinned wanting to hear his mothers answer.

"Yeah, Mom. What is it?" Sean looked at her.

"Yeah, Mom." Danny smirked.

"It's a lady who works at night time." Linda explained.

"But what does she do at night?" Grace asked.

"She was around." Linda said, "Eat your dinner."

"When I grow up I want to be a pros'tute. That sounds like it's easy." Grace muttered causing laughter from the adults.

"No, you're not!" Danny shook his head, "You're going to college and going to get a good job."

"Like a cop?" Grace asked.

"Or a doctor." Linda said.

"But cops are way cooler." Grace smiled at her mother.

"It's in the blood baby. Don't try to fight it." Danny kissed Linda's cheek.

Linda shook her head. She knew they'd have to talk to Grace later about what she meant about Tyler in her prayer tonight but Linda didn't want to interrupt their relatively calm dinner with family. Linda sat beside Danny wondering what had happened that prompted Grace to pray for her enemy turned friend. The conversation at the adult table continued to Lucy's wedding dress and the bouquet she was carrying. The evening was spent more wedding planning with the women while the men sipped bourbon and talked about their latest cases.

* * *

That night after the family left Danny and Linda called Grace into their bedroom.

"Yes, Daddy?" Grace walked inside already in her pajamas.

Linda felt horrible. Grace was wearing fleece pajamas with the feet on them still. How could they ask her about what she's prayed about? How was she this big already? Linda sighed, "We need to talk to you, sweetie."

"Am I in trouble?" Grace started to tear up.

"No Ladybug." Danny shook his head, "Mommy and I just had a question."

"Oh." Grace suddenly felt so tiny.

"When you said the prayer tonight at dinner, you asked for God to protect Tyler. Why?" Linda asked.

"Because he wasn't there the other night," Grace said as if that explained everything.

"What happened the other night?" Danny asked.

"Tyler came into school with a black eye. And he said he was playing but then I found him crying and he said his Dad hit him. Like really hit him!" Grace started getting upset, "And I told him I'd tell my Daddy and he'd fix it but Tyler said no because his dad would be mad and so would his Mom. But his Dad said his mom is working  a lot because she's a pros'tute." Grace explained.

"Okay. Daddy will handle it. Danny kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Please don't tell him I told you. He'll call me a liar if he knows I tattled." Grace pleaded.

"I won't. But next time someone tells you not to tell Daddy you have to tell an adult. Because that probably means it's important and Daddy should know about it." Linda explained to Grace.

Grace nodded her head, "But I got him in trouble before. I don't want to get him in trouble again."

Danny hugged his little girl close, "I promise he won't get into trouble. And neither will you."

"Okay." Grace hung her head.

"We love you so much." Danny said softly, "You're such a big girl for coming to Mommy and me."

Grace nodded her head, "Do you promise?"

"I promise." Danny hugged his daughter tight. He never understood how someone could harm their own children like that. Danny vowed silently to look into the case. No child should be left to defend them against a parent. Not even the one kid Danny liked least of all. He was still a cop. He was a father. He was a good man. He was going to do everything he could to help Tyler.

 


	20. Chapter 20

The following day Linda was busy in the ER. Two nurses had called out leaving them short staffed, plus a pile up on the expressway caused a flood of patients. She was signing off on a few charts when she heard a commotion behind her.

"I'm fine." She heard a muffled voice say from across the ER, "I don't need to be admitted. I'm okay."

"Sir. You need stitches and you have a concussion." One of the ER doctors said.

"I just need to get this taken care of." The man pointed to his head.

"Where is his wife?" Another woman's voice asked.

"Don't get her involved. She's just going to be mad." He shook his head. As Linda got closer she realized it was Danny in the room. 

Linda opened the door and walked in, "Hi Maria." Linda smiled. She didn't expect Beaz to be with him, "What are you doing here?"

"Danny rode along for the day while Rodriguez is in court for the day. I guess he thought he'd get knocked around by a perp." Beaz grinned, "How are you doing?"

"I'm good." Linda turned her attention to Danny who was sitting on the gurney. He had a deep cut on the side of his head on of the nurses was cleaning that needed to be stitched. His shirt was open showing bruising on his chest and he had an oxygen mask in his hands. ' _That must be why he sounded so muffled_.' Linda thought to herself., "What happened?" Linda asked, "Are you okay?!"

She walked over to Danny carefully starting to inspect his bruising, "I'm okay." Danny put a hand on Linda's back.

"Danny. Do these hurt?" Linda grabbed his chart to read his vitals when he got there.

"I'm fine." He rubbed her back up and down.

"He needs stitches, has a concussion, and needed oxygen. I recommend an x-ray for the lungs since there is a history of broken ribs and punctured lungs, just to be extra careful but he's refusing. But the bruising is pretty bad all over his chest." The doctor said to Linda.

"You need an x-ray." Linda told Danny.

"I'm fine. I just needed to catch my breath." Danny sighed.

"What happened?" Linda felt his ribs carefully.

"I went to talk to Tyler's father. Said we were checking up since he showed up to school with a black eye. I didn't expect him to be drunk at eleven in the morning." Danny shrugged his shoulders, "He was outside his house. We went up to talk to him. He got angry when I asked if he touched Tyler. We got into a scuffle."

"He hit Danny with the hedge clippers that were on the work bench behind him. That's where the cut came from. He tossed them at me so I dodged but that gave him the opportunity to kick Danny in the chest and hit him with a shovel he had nearby. He's in custody now and when we are done here we're going to locate Tyler's mom and see what happens with Children and Family Services." Beaz told Linda.

"You were hit with a shovel. You're getting an x-ray." Linda frowned when Danny flinched as she pressed a sensitive spot on his chest.

"I don't need one." Danny protested. He just wanted to get back to work, he knew that Linda would push for him to take the rest of the day off.

"It's my ER. You're getting an x-ray." Linda said sternly leaving no room for arguing.

Danny relented, "Fine. But I'm going back to work."

"We'll see." Linda stepped back so the doctor could easily stitch Danny's head wound.

"So Danny tells me he's teaching you to shot?" Beaz asked Linda.

"Yeah. I think it's time I at least know what to do if there's ever a time when it's absolutely necessary." Linda explained.

"It's a good idea. I told him you should get a dog too for when he's not home. Three things keep homes safe. Light, guns, and dogs." Beaz smiled.

"Oh no." Linda shook her head with a grin, "There are enough people in my house I clean up after. I'm not getting a pet I also would have to clean up after." Linda chuckled.

"There. Done. Now you can go for your x-ray." The doctor said, "I'll get someone to come down and take you up." 

"It's okay." Linda shook her head, "I'll do it."

"Okay." The doctor nodded his head. He signed the forms on Danny's chart passing it to Linda, "Nice seeing you Sergeant."

"Thanks, Doc." Danny looked over at his wife as the doctor left the room with the other nurse, "ER seems busy today."

"It is." Linda nodded her head.

Maria pulled her phone out of her pocket as it started to buzz, "They must have found the wife." She answered her phone and stepped out of the room to take the information from TARU.

"You're not going back to work. Not with that concussion." Linda said to him.

"Babe. I'm okay. I just can't drive." Danny tried to argue.

"Danny." Linda bit her bottom lip, "Please?" Her voice wavered. 

"You're really freaked out?" Danny reached for her hand. Linda took a deep breath. When she saw his injuries her heart jumped to her throat. Her anxiety had risen and she felt a flashback to him almost dying. She knew he was fine but her heart hadn't caught up to her mind yet, "I'll get the x-ray. We'll see what it says." Danny took a breath from the oxygen mask, "Maybe I'll just go back and do desk work for the rest of the day. I do have some stuff I've been trying to avoid." Danny smiled warmly.

Linda nodded her head, "Okay." She gently wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, "I love you."

Danny kissed her cheek, "Love you more." He grinned.

"Love you the most." Linda sighed softly.

"Hey, guys." Beaz walked back into the room. She looked up noticing Danny and Linda hugging, "Sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt." She put her hands up apologetically.

"It's fine. What's up?" Danny and Linda separated a bit. Danny kept an arm around Linda's waist as she watched his vital signs and took a closer look at the cut on his head.

"The found Tyler's mom. I'm going to go question her. You coming back to the station?" Beaz asked Danny.

"Maybe later." Danny said.

"Okay." Beaz nodded, "I'll let you know what I find out." She looked over at Linda, "We need to do lunch soon." 

"Yes, we do." Linda agreed, "I'll call you." 

"Sounds good. Do you want a pair of handcuffs to make sure he stays put?" Beaz asked Linda with a grin.

"Nah. He'd pick the lock and escape." Linda teased her husband.

"Sounds like typical Danny." Beaz laughed, "Later." She waved before leaving the room again.

Linda turned back to her husband, "C'mon. Let's get that chest x-rayed then we can figure out what else needs to be done." 

"Yes, nurse." Danny flirted, "Can I get a sponge bath?"

Linda rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the smile that crept across her face, "See, that head wound is already causing trouble." Linda joked. She took Danny to get his chest x-rayed where it confirmed what Danny had said. Nothing was broken or fractured but he agreed to stay in the ER for a few hours so Linda could be sure his concussion wasn't too serious. Danny took the opportunity to lay in Linda's office on the couch for a few hours and bother her or as he called it 'relax and talk to his wife'. Linda sat at her desk doing paperwork not really minding the company. After all, she'd had practice tuning Danny out when he started to ramble about nonsense while she was working on something important. But knowing he was there, safe and sound made her feel a little better than she had when she first walked into the room. She knew he was set on going back to the 54th soon, so the small window of time she got with him was treasured. Linda wondered what triggered her heart to race so fast. What made her think of the worst case scenario before anything else. Linda hoped things with Tyler would work out for the best. After all, Danny stuck his neck out for the kid that touched Grace.


	21. Chapter 21

February ended quietly with one last small snow storm on it's way out. Tyler's father was charged with child abuse and assault for what he did to Danny, and his mother entered a rehab program to help with her drug addiction she's been trying to hide, while Tyler's grandmother stepped up to take care of him until his mother could.

March came quickly, as did Sean and Lucy's wedding day. Lucy was getting help from all the Reagan women while she got dressed in her gown. The girls ran around the Reagan house in their blue dresses while Danny and the Reagan men were at Jack's house getting themselves ready. Lucy's mom, Susan, was meeting them at the church. Her flight had been delayed and she was running late.

"You look beautiful." Linda said to Lucy as she twirled in her wedding gown.

"Thanks." Lucy smiled, "I love this dress. You really didn't have to buy it though. I'm only going to wear it this one time and it was way more than my budget." She smoothed her hands down the sides of the gown.

"I know." Linda grinned, "I wanted to. I wanted to make sure your day was exactly how you dreamed it would be." 

"It's already better than I could have dreamed. This gown is just the cherry on top." Lucy fixed her hair in the mirror.

"I'm glad. You're an amazing person and I'm so happy you're family." Linda stood to help Lucy clasp her necklace, "I couldn't have imagined anyone better for my son to marry than you." 

"Thank you. He makes me so happy. I just hope I make him half as happy as he makes me." Lucy took a deep breath, "And he loves my girls so much. He's so good to them." Lucy started to cry, "I'm so happy."

Linda hugged her tight, "I'm happy too."

The two women hugged for a long moment, "You know, why do they call it waterproof mascara if it still smudges when it's wet?" Lucy laughed through her tears.

"Marketing." Linda smiled, "Let me see. I'll fix it." Linda touched up Lucy's makeup for her, "There. Just as gorgeous as ever." 

"Knock knock!" Margaret walked into the room, "You two ready to go?" 

"Yeah." Lucy nodded her head, "I can't be late to my own wedding."

"Let's get this show on the road then ladies." Margaret smiled.

Linda grabbed Lucy's bouquet from the top of the dresser while Margaret helped Lucy down the stairs so she didn't trip over her dress. 

* * *

Forty-five minutes later they were sitting in the pews at the church. Linda sat next to Danny with his arm around her. Grace sat on the other side of Danny, next to Faith, and Sam while Charlie, Ava, and, Emma sat on the other side of Linda. She held Spense in her lap. Linda put her head on Danny's shoulder as she watched Sean and Lucy exchange vows. She felt Danny's arm tighten around her as he dropped a kiss on the top of her head. Linda sniffled watching her baby stand up at the altar. No longer such a little boy. He had children of his own, a wife, a house, he was a police officer just like his father had been. Linda wiped her eyes as she realized just how grown up Sean and Jack were. The ceremony was quick. Short and sweet to keep the kids from getting too restless. The whole Reagan family and Lucy's family headed back to Danny and Linda's for the reception. Danny barely lets go of Linda's hand the whole ride home. When he parked in the garage he let the kids run into the house first. Linda started towards the door but was stopped by Danny who pinned her against the car. Before Linda could say a word Danny's lips were on hers with his arms encircling around her tightly.

Linda melted into the deep kiss. She tilted her head, wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him impossibly closer. When they parted Linda was out of breath, "What was that for?" She smiled.

"I will never understand how a strong, amazing, sexy, wonderful, beautiful, intelligent, woman like you every looked at me and said I was the one you wanted to be with for the rest of your life. But I know that every night I go to sleep the last thing I think about is you and how thankful I am for you. And every morning I wake up the first thing I think about is how I can show you I love you and appreciate everything you do for me. For us. For our family. And I know I don't always say it or show it the right way. But God Linda." Danny sighed, "I love you so much." Danny kissed his wife again letting his hands wander down her back this time.

The sound of someone clearing their throat loudly startled both of them. Danny kept his arms around Linda as he turned his head to see his father standing at the door, "When you two are done, your son is requesting your presence in the living room." Frank smirked thinking back on Danny and Linda's teen years when they'd often be caught in certain situations at the house.

"Thanks." Danny nodded his head. Linda covered her mouth as she started to giggle. Her cheeks burning as she blushed hard, "We should probably go in there." Danny smiled at his wife. Linda nodded her head, still laughing softly. Danny took her hand in his as they walked from the garage into the living room.

When they walked into the living room Linda only blushed harder. The whole Reagan family clapped and whistled as they walked in, "Oh shush! All of you!" Danny tried to yell but couldn't help the laugh that came out.

"Nice job hooking up at my wedding!" Sean teased his father.

"Still making out in the garage with your girl?" Jamie joked.

"At least they let the kids come in the house before a game of tonsil hockey." Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"I can't believe Dad had to interrupt you two again." Erin laughed.

"Again?" Margaret asked Erin.

"They used to make out all the time when they were dating. All over the house. Mom and Dad were always walking in on the two of them." Erin said.

"Is that how the twins happened?" Margaret giggled.

"Alright! Alright!" Danny smiled, "I'm allowed to make out with my wife, in my house, in my garage, next to my car." Danny laughed.

"That's my car in the garage." Linda corrected Danny.

"Aren't both cars in Dad's name?" Sean asked.

"Whose side are you on?!" Linda laughed.

"I was just clarifying." He shrugged his shoulders, "Anyway, we wanted everyone here to say thank you. We wouldn't have been able to have such a great wedding without everyone's help." Sean smiled.

"Yeah." Lucy grinned, "Everyone has done so much to help us with our day, we didn't want it to go unnoticed. So we just wanted to say thank you before we all sit down and eat and everything."

"You're family. That's what you do for family." Linda was the first to speak.

"We love you two. And the three kids. We're always here to help." Danny told them.

"All of us are here." Frank smiled.

"We're a pretty big bunch." Jamie said.

"And we'll always be around to help out." Margaret grinned.

"You're my little brother so I'll tease you first but we're happy to help out with the kids." Jack patted Sean's shoulder.

"And if you need something and Sean's at work, you can always call or just drop by." Kathleen said to Lucy.

"We're Reagans." Erin smiled wide.

"And when you're a Reagan, family comes first." Danny put an arm around Linda's shoulders, "And we've got plenty of family." He grinned.

 

The rest of the day was spent talking with Lucy's few family members that came to the wedding. Her father had passed when she was a kid and she was an only child. Her mom came with her aunt and uncle along with a few close friends but that was it for her side. Sean's family far outweighed Lucy's whole side of the wedding. When the party was over, Lucy and Sean were sent home without kids for the weekend. Danny and Linda were babysitting all weekend long so Sean and Lucy could at least get a weekend free of kids since they weren't going on a honeymoon. They were planning on taking the kids to Disneyworld in the summer instead of taking a trip by themselves.

* * *

Later that night, Linda flipped through the pictures on her phone she snapped. She looked at the picture Frank had taken of her, Danny, all the kids, and grandkids. They were all getting so big. Linda's eyes looked over at the wedding picture of Danny and Linda they had framed on the dresser. They were so young. So in love. Linda prayed all her children would find the same love she had with their father. The love between Danny and Linda seemed to never stall. It never diminished. It grew over the years of being together. Things weren't always perfect. _They_ weren't always perfect. But Linda knew in her heart that she was perfect for Danny just as he was perfect for her. Being perfect for anyone else didn't matter. As long as they stuck by each other through everything. As long as they still held each other's hearts. All that matter was the love between them. In Linda's eyes, Danny was her whole world. She looked over at her husband who was taking off his tie.

"Hey." She said to him. She waited until Danny turned around to speak again, "I love you."

Danny smirked, "You do?" He asked.

"I do." Linda nodded her head, "I just thought you should know."

Danny sauntered over to his wife, "That's good to know. But I love you more." He put his arms around her neck.

"I'm pretty sure I love you the most." Linda smiled up at him.

"You do huh?" Danny grinned knowing what she would say again. He leaned down ever so softly kissing her lips.

"I do." Linda whispered with a smile.

"Care to prove it?" Danny flirted.

Linda didn't say a word. She wrapped her arms around her husband pulling him on top of her as she laid on the bed. If he wanted her to prove it she would. And he'd be left sated, satisfied and not knowing what hit him. Linda was determined to prove her point. As they slowly made love, Linda felt better than she had in a long time. The anxiousness she'd had sitting in the back of her mind dissipated. Love for her husband filled the empty spot leaving her feeling, loved and happy. Two feelings she prayed would never end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end of this one but Margaret's pregnant still so we know I have to get the next one up super soon. What do you think? Boy or Girl for Margaret and Jamie? So far the count is 4 boys/2 girls for Danny/Linda, 1 boy/1girl for Jack/Kathleen, 1 boy/2 girls for Sean/Lucy, 1 boy for Jamie/Margaret and if we just count girls/boys for everyone that makes the Reagan family have a total of 11 boys / 10 girls. Let me know what you want! :) I can't wait to start the next story tomorrow!! Hope you all enjoyed this one!
> 
> Thanks for all the reviews and comments on this one! I love chatting so much! :) <3


End file.
